Demons
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Naruto despertó en medio de los movimientos bruscos que se suscitaban a su alrededor. Al principio lo relaciono con un mal sueño, de esos que son tan nítidos que te cuesta diferenciarlos de la realidad. Pero tras un impacto más fuerte que los anteriores, supo que no estaba dormido... ItaNaru vs KakaNaru (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría

Advertencias: lemon, violencia, universo alterno

Desde ya, gracias por leer

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Todo comenzó cuando Naruto despertó en medio de los movimientos bruscos que se suscitaban a su alrededor. Al principio lo relacionó con un mal sueño, de esos que son tan nítidos que te cuesta diferenciarlos de la realidad. Pero tras un impacto más fuerte que los anteriores, supo que no estaba dormido

A Naruto le costó bastante poder diferenciar que no era el mismo lugar en el que lo mantenían aislado desde hacía unos meses. Vio que un poco de luz se filtraba por la pequeña rendija y prestó más atención a lo que estaba pasando, pese a que fuera un reto mantenerse despierto con toda esa droga que le administraban a esas horas de la noche

Quiso moverse, pensó en levantarse y en un arranque de desesperación tal vez abrir la puerta y saltar del camión en el que lo llevaban. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pero supuso que nada bueno lo esperaba al finalizar el trayecto. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba fuera de control, el efecto de los somníferos se estaba disipando rápidamente, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aun llevaba puesta la camisa de fuerza, y su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro entre la irregularidad del camino

No había nada más que hacer

Solo le quedaba esperar

Pero Naruto no se percató de ello enseguida, no sin antes patalear y gritar tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron. Tras varios intentos se dio por vencido, sintiendo la garganta lastimada y gruesas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro, consecuencia de su ansiedad, del terrible bajón de aquella adrenalina que anteriormente lo mantenía durmiendo, o al menos en un estado similar al del sueño

Boqueó varias veces para contrarrestar la sensación de ahogo y vértigo que estaba experimentando, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero si la primera que se presentaba con tanta fuerza. Naruto trató de rememorar lo sucedido momentos antes de despertar allí pero su mente seguía bloqueada de algún modo. Había hecho cuanto le dijeron, obedeció a todo…excepto a la dosis, a la toma diaria del medicamento nocturno que, como tantas otras veces, había hecho notar a sus médicos, no soportaba aquella medicina, esas píldoras lo sedaban, le irritaban el estomago y además, le quitaban las sensaciones

Fueron al menos cinco ocasiones en las que Naruto sufrió algún percance por aquellas píldoras. Desafortunadamente su mente y sus recuerdos también lo abandonaban con el paso de los días. La primera vez que las tomó, se había quedado dormido cerca de la fuente, según palabras de la enfermera, había estado a nada de ahogarse

Las veces siguientes despertaba en lugares desconocidos, bajo la cama, cerca del baño. Tenía moretones en diversas partes de su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta las piernas, cardenales que no reconocía, de los cuales no tenía idea de su origen. De pronto le dolía el cuerpo al despertar, de repente ya no quería hacerlo…

Que ganas de poder salir a respirar aire fresco, de ser el mismo de vuelta y no aquel zombie en el que lo habían convertido

Pero ellos tenían razón ¿cierto? El estaba trastornado, él había matado. No, él no…fue Kyuubi, su alter ego lo incitó a cometer cosas de las que ni siquiera quería acordarse. Sabía que había perdido el control varias veces, que había lastimado a uno de los psiquiatras que mas veían por él, uno que no lo cuestionaba tanto ni hacia que le doliera la cabeza con preguntas absurdas

Jiraiya, Ero Sennin como le había apodado, al igual que había hecho con el resto del personal. Naruto recordaba como aquella fría noche, tan similar a esa, le habían administrado un medicamento diferente, uno más potente, uno que no debían haberle dado porque ni siquiera eran píldoras

Una inyección y su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Cuando despertó, Jiraiya estaba mal herido, él lo había apuñalado con el rompe cartas del escritorio, un corte transversal, largo, que abarcaba desde el pecho hasta su costado

Había sangre, todo un manantial del líquido carmesí con aroma metálico cubriendo el ambiente, empapando el suelo…

En ese momento Naruto se había mirado las manos, solo para darse cuenta que, efectivamente, el monstruo seguía dentro de él, el demonio interno que lo hostigaba por horas, no respetaba horarios, no tenia en consideración como se sentía o que era lo que realmente quería

Solo se apoderaba de él, de su cuerpo, de su mente, lo oía susurrar momentos antes de que recobrara el conocimiento, cuando la atrocidad había sido perpetrada por él

Ese día lloró hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos, hasta que tuvieron que ponerle otro sedante para tranquilizarlo, por la noche lo ataron a una camilla con cuatro cintos, dos en las piernas y dos en las manos. Se sentía a sofocar, mareado, desorientado, y solo esa vez, Naruto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Kyuubi se presentara, que tomara poder de su cuerpo, que lo liberara para poder escapar de ahí

Pero no lo hizo…

Y a punto estuvo de perder la cordura cuando le devolvieron las salidas vespertinas a los jardines del centro psiquiátrico. Porque, si estaba loco, tenía que estarlo para que lo mantuvieran aislado ahí. Tenía que ver con Kyuubi, con…como ellos lo autodenominaban "esquizofrenia"

Naruto cayó de costado cuando el vehículo frenó de golpe, sin previo aviso, no había disminuido la velocidad en ningun momento, por el contrario

-Hemos llegado, Naruto- suspiró alguien afuera del camión, una voz que para Naruto fue lejana e inexistente. La luz lunar le dio de lleno en el rostro y Naruto solo atinó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos para aminorar la irritación en ellos

Por momentos sentía cosquilleos pasajeros en las piernas, en los brazos, después la sensibilidad desaparecía por completo, haciéndole preguntarse si realmente seguía vivo. Y agradecía estar inmovilizado o de lo contrario trataría de averiguarlo haciéndose daño, hasta que la sangre fluyera y le indicara que seguía vivo, que no era un sueño ni una pesadilla

-Se que estas confundido muchacho pero lo hago por tu propio bien. Los médicos somos egoístas cuando nos lo proponemos- Jiraiya rió sin un ápice de alegría, denotando más bien amargura, dolor. Naruto lo notó en su mirada, su psiquiatra ya era un hombre de edad avanzada pero le tenía mucho cariño, tanto que le costaba volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de aquel horrible incidente en el que casi le arrebata la vida

-¿Dónde estamos?- parpadeó una y otra vez hasta lograr habituarse a la fuerte luz de luna. Olía a maíz, a hierba y a tierra húmeda

Naruto aceptó la ayuda que se le daba para poder bajar del camión, se recorrió hasta la orilla y permitió que el adulto lo tomara de la cintura para ponerlo con cuidado en el piso, como si tuviera miedo que se rompiera cuando la realidad era otra

-Esto es…un campo de cultivo. Hay una granja en donde te darán asilo hasta que pueda llevarte a un lugar más seguro

-¿Puede quitármelo ahora?- tuvo miedo de preguntar pero los brazos le hormigueaban y tenía un poco de comezón. Vio a Jiraiya dudar unos segundos para finalmente acceder a su petición

Naruto hiperventiló al hallarse al aire libre y como un pequeño, dio vueltas y vueltas hasta marearse y caer de espaldas en el barro. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios, gesto que arrancó varias lagrimas al peliblanco

-Realmente estoy libre, Ero Sennin- el rubio dejó de sonreír para alzar su mano libre hacia la intensa luz de aquel majestuoso astro que solo podía contemplar dentro de la pequeña ventana llena de barrotes

-Lo estas, eres libre…- Jiraiya le dio la espalda para secarse las lagrimas, todavía sin poder asimilar lo que había hecho, el crimen que acababa de cometer al llevar a Naruto lejos, sin embargo era algo que tenía que hacer, tarde o temprano lo matarían con las altas dosis que le suministraban a la fuerza. Un conejillo de indias, eso era Naruto ahora. Y a sus escasos dieciséis años, él quería que viviera mas, cuanto le fuera posible

Ni médicos ni agencias gubernamentales tenían el derecho a algo tan valioso como la vida de Naruto, así fuera un criminal y padeciera de algunos trastornos, aun con todo, se arrepentiría si no lo ayudaba ahora que podía

-Te quedaras con unos amigos pero debes hacerme un favor antes

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso Naruto, dejando de simular que realmente tocaba la luna. Se giró hacia el anciano y lo oyó suspirar largamente

-No ingieras una sola pastilla. Nada, Naruto

-¿De veras?- se levantó de un brinco, sintiendo irreal el paisaje, el aire fresco y no el olor a antiséptico que se respiraba en el centro psiquiátrico. No había cojines a su alrededor, no mas cuartos blancos y acolchados, tampoco inyecciones, él odiaba las inyecciones, Jiraiya lo sabia

-Haz caso a lo que te digan y no te acerques a los objetos filos…- no terminó de hablar cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, evidenciando lo feliz y agradecido que se sentía con él. –Pórtate bien, vendré en un par de semanas

Al ver la diminuta sonrisa que le regalaba el mayor, Naruto solo pudo asentir. Se dejo guiar hasta lo que parecía ser una cabaña, rodeada del espeso cultivo, hectáreas de maizales y calabazas

-¿Vendrás por mi?- se aferró de la manga de Jiraiya cuando este comenzó a golpear insistentemente la puerta

-Te dije que lo haré, no soy ningun mentiroso, renacuajo

-Bueno, es que…

"Aun creo que estoy soñando…"

-Nada- negó Naruto, impulsándose de atrás hacia adelante con ambos pies. La puerta se abrió y un hombre de larga cabellera oscura salió a recibirlos

-Jiraiya, creí que no vendrías esta noche

-Sabes que es urgente

Naruto intercaló su mirada entre ambos, sin ser totalmente consciente del acuerdo entre ellos

-De no saberlo, no te habría ofrecido ayuda- siseó el ojimiel. Jiraiya forzó un gesto similar a una sonrisa

-Solo serán unas semanas, necesito despistarlos. Diré que escapó y días después lo darán por muerto

Naruto contuvo el aliento, cubriéndose a tiempo la boca para retener el respingo de sorpresa ante su muerte ficticia

-No olvides el cadáver- añadió Orochimaru. - Puedes tomar alguno de la morgue, estoy seguro de que Tsunade te ayudara con eso. Que sea uno fresco de preferencia, podrías incinerarlo un poco y decir…

-Es suficiente- lo silenció Jiraiya, endureciendo la mirada al notar lo tenso que estaba Naruto con todo lo que estaba pasando, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas situaciones que tenía que digerir poco a poco para que comprendiera que solo querían ayudarlo a escapar. En el mejor de los casos, darle una nueva identidad y trasladarlo a un lugar similar al que estaban varados actualmente

-Lo siento, pequeño ¿te asuste?

Naruto negó, algo confundido de que lo trataran como a un niño, sin embargo, no le molestó, podría decirse que, en comparación con ellos dos, si que era un niño

-Le asigné una cama cómoda en el cobertizo. Tendrá comida y agua, lo cuidaré y me encargaré de que no se aleje mucho de los campos de cultivo

-Por favor- exhaló Jiraiya, estrechando la mano de su compañero. Naruto miró en todas direcciones, buscando a los demás habitantes de esa casa, Ero Sennin había dicho que eran más

Decidió echar un vistazo y subió sigilosamente los escalones para encontrarse con varias recamaras

Apenas logró rozar la perilla de una de las puertas cuando el agarre sobre su hombro lo hizo retroceder de golpe

-Lo siento- se disculpó torpemente, haciendo una fugaz reverencia al saberse descubierto. El ojimiel sonrió por toda respuesta y movió su mano para que bajara nuevamente

-No nos hemos presentado formalmente- habló mientras lo acompañaba al comedor. –Mi nombre es Orochimaru y como te habrás enterado, soy amigo de Jiraiya. Trabajo en algunos experimentos, la mayoría son peligrosos, manejo sustancias toxicas y no quiero que llegues a aspirar alguna por error. Me disculpo si fui muy brusco pero me preocupe de que pudiera pasarte algo

-No lo sabía, prometo no entrar ahí- Naruto tomó asiento y sonrió mas relajado por la hospitalidad de Orochimaru. En el hospital eran muy diferentes con él, apenas si le dirigían la palabra antes de saturarlo de medicina. Por primera vez se sintió despejado, sensible, y fresco

-No quiero que te sientas incomodo al estar aquí encerrado todo el día. Puedes caminar cerca del maizal por las mañanas pero no te adentres a él, te perderías mas rápido de lo que te tomara darte cuenta cuán grande es

-Entendido- Naruto movió los pies bajo la mesa, luchando contra la fármaco dependencia en la que mantenían atado a diario su cuerpo

-Por favor, come un poco y descansa en el sofá. Más tarde te mostraré el cobertizo para que te instales

Lo que aparentaba ser el recibidor, estaba, al igual que el resto de la casa, impecable. Naruto se sorprendió de que un científico pudiera vivir en esas condiciones pero después recordó las recamaras y supuso que el desorden debía estar allí

Por unas horas, Naruto dejo de torturarse mentalmente. Dejo que su mente siguiera en blanco, sin reparar en los abusos que sufrió anteriormente, solo dejándose absorber por el sueño que le había inducido la deliciosa comida casera, hacia tanto que no probaba algo tan rico que incluso repitió plato dos veces

Nunca se imaginó que la faceta de amabilidad que había presenciado horas antes, desaparecería al día siguiente

Al despertar, se encontró solo en la enorme casa, pero lejos de querer inspeccionar lo que no le concernía, Naruto se dedicó a aceptar la sugerencia de caminar un poco. Ahora el sol brillaba como nunca, bañándolo con su calidez, iluminando el cultivo que se extendía frente a él

En menos de una hora, ya había recorrido la extensión, y sintió deseos de adentrarse un poco. Desobedecer seguía siendo su fuerte después de todo

Naruto miró hacia ambos lados antes de dar otro paso hacia el cultivo, anduvo caminando un par de metros, sin pretender alejarse demasiado de la casa. El problema era que las hierbas altas le impedían mirar en cualquier dirección, haciéndole más difícil la caminata y sobre todas las cosas, la orientación del lugar

Vaciló un instante y finalmente se detuvo para tratar de regresar con el único detalle de que…no tenía idea de donde se encontraba

Se giró hacia un lado y después al otro, dando saltos reiteradamente para poder visualizar la casa pero todo lo que sus ojos encontraron fue el vasto cielo

-Rayos…- se mordió las uñas al cabo de varios minutos, considerando la idea de pedir ayuda, de gritar, aunque sabía que molestaría a Orochimaru con ello, le había advertido claramente que no se adentrara en el cultivo. -¿Cómo salgo?- sus labios sangraron sin que se percatara de la intensidad de su propia mordida, comenzaba a frustrarse

Y de repente, un fuerte graznido rompió el sepulcral silencio. Naruto se sobresaltó pero cuando el cuervo aterrizó cerca de él, se alivió un poco

Luego se molestó al escucharlo nuevamente

-Vete- tomó una piedrecilla y la arrojó sin éxito alguno, el cuervo la esquivó y sus penetrantes ojos escarlata lo atravesaron como una daga

Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas al sentir que el aire le faltaba. Vestigios de su pasado se hicieron presentes en él, como si se tratara de alguna película difusa e inconexa

Sintió miles de cuchillas incrustándose en su cuerpo pero no vio a nadie más junto a él

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto"

Unas manos invisibles se situaron en su cuello, apretando con fuerza, amenazando con asfixiarlo. Naruto aspiró por la boca, enterrando los dedos en la tierra, incapaz de hablar y de alejarse, atrapado en una…ilusión

No…

Creyó que escucharía a Kyuubi de nuevo pero en cambio, los vagos recuerdos volvieron

"Confié en ti, Naruto. Me decepcionaste"

Manos aprisionando su cuello, cortándole la respiración, ahogándolo…

"Aumenten la dosis y amárrenlo"

Solo quería escapar, reaccionar…

Gruesas gotas salinas bajaron por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo en ellas hasta evaporarse en la tierra

Y todo desapareció

Naruto inhaló y exhaló varias veces, palpándose el cuello con suavidad

Miró hacia su derecha y el cuervo ladeó la cabeza, como burlándose de él, o quizás asustado por lo que acaba de presenciar. Naruto no estuvo seguro de qué veía en esos rasgados y enigmáticos ojos. Por un segundo llego a culpar al cuervo de lo que le había pasado. Había perdido el control de si cuando lo vio, tal vez por la ansiedad que le generaba toparse con un animal así en medio del cultivo

Se irguió lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada al misterioso cuervo de oscuro plumaje. En otras circunstancias lo encontraría hermoso pero había algo en él que provocaba un miedo indescriptible en Naruto

Pasó saliva y se maldijo por lo estúpido que estaba siendo al dejarse atormentar por un cuervo

-¡Dije que te largaras!- se exasperó y tomó una piedra más grande para arrojársela pero se arrepintió a último momento y en cambio, se dejó caer de sentón al suelo, acalorado y sediento

Se recostó boca arriba para tranquilizarse y retomar la caminata, ansiando que el rocío de la hierba se escurriera por las hojas y cayera en su boca. Pero lo que Naruto sintió y lo obligó a levantarse, fue la sensación de asfixia. Esta vez no sentía la opresión por fuera, sino por dentro, no eran manos invisibles, era un gran bulto obstruyéndole la respiración

Tosió una y otra vez para aclararse la garganta pero el objeto seguía ahí, volviéndose mas y mas grande, mas rasposo

Varias plumas escaparon en el nuevo acceso de tos. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de que no había escupido nada, al contrario, se había tragado algo

Y las oscuras plumas lo hicieron estremecer, dando por sentado que se había comido al cuervo

Asustado, lo buscó a su alrededor, añorando estar soñando, despertar en el mullido sofá y que Jiraiya regresara por él. Pero solo encontró más plumas a su alrededor

Realmente perdió el control otra vez. ¿Acaso Kyuubi empezaba a materializarse en él sin avisarle previamente?

Naruto no había escuchado susurros ni nada por el estilo. Solo el graznido repitiéndose en su mente, cada vez más fuerte y amedrentador

-No me lo comí- balbuceó, tocándose la garganta, convencido de que, aun sumido en el delirio y la inconsciencia, era imposible que un cuervo de ese tamaño entrara por su boca. –No me lo comí…- repitió en voz baja, abrazándose las rodillas


	2. El desconocido

Inquieto, picoteó los vegetales sin atreverse a probarlos. La verdad era que no tenía mucho apetito esta vez, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el cultivo y tenía miedo de comprobar que todo había sido real

En el fondo seguía esperando que solo se tratara de un sueño. Al menos el tiempo se estaba acortando, lentamente pero transcurría, solo era cuestión de esperar a que Ero Sennin volviera por él

-Te noto algo incomodo- comentó Orochimaru, llevándose una cucharada de sopa a los labios. Naruto apretó mas la cuchara, aun ensimismado y nervioso de decir lo que le había ocurrido. Quizá el amigo de Jiraiya ya lo supiera pero sino solo estaría estropeando su única posibilidad de escapar de una vez del centro psiquiátrico, era un tema que había estado evadiendo y no quería atormentarse al pensar en su retorno en caso de que Orochimaru se arrepintiera de tener viviendo a un asesino bajo su techo. Solo necesitaba autocontrol, nada más. Kyuubi no le haría daño, esta vez se aseguraría de controlarse, de no perder el conocimiento nunca más, debía estar más atento que nunca y sobretodo evitar ingerir píldoras de cualquier tipo

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre- hizo una rápida reverencia y apartó el plato, apenado consigo mismo por ser tan obvio. Lo mejor sería mantenerse distraído, aun podía entretenerse cerca del cultivo, solo debía permanecer cerca de la casa. –Saldré a caminar un poco- anunció al hallarse junto a la puerta. Los labios de Orochimaru delinearon una mueca extraña que Naruto atribuyó a una sonrisa

-Ten cuidado y no te alejes demasiado

Naruto asintió y salió de la casa, más tranquilo de saber que llevaba dos días en el mismo estado. No había vuelto a alterarse, tampoco experimentó ansiedad como cuando le administraban todos esos medicamentos. Realmente se sentía bien, exceptuando lo del cuervo, estaba mejor que nunca. El aire se respiraba fresco ahí, la comida era deliciosa y la vista impresionante. Incluso le habían asignado su propia recamara en el cobertizo. Pero sin duda alguna, lo mejor era poder moverse a su antojo, ser libre físicamente y en pensamientos. Sin que nadie le recriminara nada ni amenazara con los impulsos eléctricos en caso de no obedecer determinadas reglas que, él consideraba innecesarias

Era ridículo tener que adaptarse a un horario como el del hospital psiquiátrico. Tenías que despertar muy temprano por las mañanas, asearte, tomarte los medicamentos y salir a los fríos jardines por al menos dos horas antes del desayuno, posteriormente subseguían mas medicamentos, alguna conversación con uno de los psicólogos y de vuelta a la habitación hasta que los talleres estuvieran listos para impartir las clases

También manejaban un poco de política y religión pero Naruto no estaba interesado en nada de ello. El prefería no tener que preocuparse por temas como esos pero ahí dentro no tenía más opciones. Era como estar encerrado en una prisión, puede que incluso peor

La brisa matutina se le antojó reconfortante al impactar contra su rostro. Naruto quiso ir mas allá de los altos cipreses laterales que se interponían en el cultivo. Hasta ese momento no había ido mas allá de unos cuentos metros. Siguió avanzando horizontalmente, sin ganas de entrar en el cultivo de maíz, quería encontrar el final del plantío, alguna brecha que le permitiera disfrutar mejor el paisaje rural que se le ofrecía

Sin embargo y al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que la franja seguía y seguía indeterminadamente. Cuando se cansó de caminar, se sentó sobre una gran roca varada cerca de uno de los arboles. Tomó una de las ramas sueltas y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra, trazando garabatos sin sentido, era una manía que había tomado de las tantas terapias impartidas. Naruto recordaba nítidamente los dibujos en tinta que solían presentarle mediante algunos carteles, tenía que interpretarlos, darles algún significado, absolutamente todo era anotado o grabado en un fonógrafo, cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca quedaba registrada en dicho aparato

Por eso tenía que irse con cuidado últimamente, en una de las sesiones le habían mostrado un dibujo similar a un zorro, las fauces abiertas y listo para atacar, así lo veía Naruto, ese era Kyuubi, pero nadie más lo entendía, ni siquiera Jiraiya legaba a comprenderlo, ni él mismo lo hacia

Dibujó el contorno de un ave, y hasta ese momento, Naruto se percató de estar haciendo al cuervo que anteriormente se había comido

Dejó la rama a un lado y se levantó algo nervioso al rememorar lo sucedido. Miró en derredor una vez más, sin saber si ya tendría que regresar o podría permanecer otro poco ahí, alejado de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño o viceversa

Cerró ambas manos alrededor de sus ojos al divisar lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Momentos después, una estela de humo ascendió al cielo, corroborando el hecho de que había alguien ahí

Naruto no supo si emocionarse o preocuparse por la humareda, por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer a más personas, quizá habrían chicos de su edad con los cuales relacionarse, le hacía mucha falta volver a integrarse socialmente, rodearse de amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos, tal vez así podría recuperarse mas rápido

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió en esa dirección abriéndose paso entre algunas ramas y arbustos que le bloqueaban el paso

Al llegar tuvo que detenerse para sujetarse las rodillas mientras intentaba regular su agitada respiración

Naruto forzó una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia la portezuela de madera que, extrañamente, estaba entreabierta

-¡Hola!- saludó a la nada, esperando ser oído en caso de que hubiera alguien dentro, no quería que lo tomaran por ladrón

Lentamente recorrió con la mirada la tétrica cabaña, sumida en las penumbras, sus pies resonaban bajo algunas tablas sueltas que crujían con cada paso que daba. Reparó en la ausencia de cuadros y artículos personales pero no quiso adentrarse más y en cambio, empezó a retroceder, más que dispuesto a irse para alertar a Orochimaru sobre el incendio que fácilmente podía propagarse

Dio un paso pero una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Naruto se frenara en seco

\- ¿Tú eres…?

-Naruto- respondió antes de darse vuelta. –Naruto Uzumaki- completó mas aliviado al observar al anciano que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, carraspeando de vez en cuando

-¿Pariente de Orochimaru?, hace tiempo que no veía caras nuevas por aquí y menos de un muchachito tan simpático

Naruto se mordió la lengua antes de hablar esta vez, desconocía el vínculo que pudiera tener ese anciano con Orochimaru pero lo apropiado sería seguirle la corriente hasta hablarlo con él a solas

-Si, Orochimaru es mí…ah…tío- agregó inseguro. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, abuelo?- quiso saber, mirando fijamente los apagados ojos del anciano

-Hiruzen- respondió seriamente. –Sarutobi Hiruzen, y no deberías estar rondando estos lugares tu solo, muchacho, podrías perderte o peor…

-¿Peor?- inquirió Naruto con un sutil pestañeo. Hasta ese momento no se le ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por la aventura de explorar un lugar desconocido

-Hay animales rastreros, nunca sabes que podrás encontrarte. Quizá una víbora o algún otro animal ponzoñoso

Sarutobi Hiruzen parecía ser un anciano agradable, Naruto lo notó en el tono de amabilidad y la mirada compasiva que le dedicaba

-Regresaré pronto- afirmó estrechando su mano. –Solo quería averiguar sobre el humo que hay afuera, a un costado de su cabaña, pensé que había un incendio, es por eso que vine

Y era cierto, al menos una parte de su interés había sido captado por la humareda

El anciano lo meditó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar

-¿De qué humo hablas?- cuestionó

Desconcertado, Naruto señaló hacia afuera. Estaba seguro de que Hiruzen estaba al tanto de la humareda, incluso lo escuchó toser, ¿es que no se daba cuenta?

Ambos salieron tras unos segundos de silencio. Naruto rodeó la cabaña y su seguridad se vino abajo al no encontrar vestigio de humo por ningun lado, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había trozos de hierba quemada o algún indicio de que el humo se hubiera consumido por sí solo. Tampoco encontró una fogata u alguna botella plástica que pudiera incendiarse, todo estaba en perfecto estado

Sus pensamientos se desestabilizaron ante lo que tenia, o más bien, no tenía frente a sus ojos. Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de reflexionar en lo ocurrido momentos antes de que llegara, quizá había alucinado, puede que imaginara el humo pero no tenía lógica porque estaba despierto y la cabaña estaba ahí

-Yo…creo que me equivoqué- fue todo lo que atinó a decir cuando el anciano le pidió una explicación por el comentario. Naruto se despidió con una sutil sonrisa y se dirigió sin miramiento alguno hasta la casa de Orochimaru, pensando que lo prudente seria tomar una siesta y evitar salir por las tardes, cuando el sol afectaba su vista…

Ya en casa, no se sorprendió al no ver a Orochimaru, el amigo de Jiraiya solía ausentarse a menudo tanto por las mañanas como por las tardes, enfrascándose en todo tipo de actividades, desde recolectar plantas medicinales hasta buscar especies entre el sembradío para analizar. Naruto sabía que fácilmente soportaría los días que tenía por delante, solo tenía que enfrentarse al aburrimiento y a las malas jugadas que le hacía de vez en cuando su mente

Inclusive llegó a cuestionarse si realmente había visto a aquel cuervo la primera vez…

Tal vez si que necesitaba tranquilizarse, al menos ahora tenía otro lugar al que acudir cuando quisiera. Sarutobi conocía a Orochimaru así que debía ser algún amigo suyo

Subió lentamente los peldaños al reparar en la diminuta luz proveniente de la rendija de una de las puertas superiores

Sabía que debía mantenerse alejado, que no le concernían esos asuntos y que su salud estaba en riesgo, pero por más que lo intentaba, Naruto no podía descartar la idea de echar un vistazo, por lo menos para saciar su enorme curiosidad hacia lo desconocido

Quería saber qué clase de científico era Orochimaru, a qué dedicaba las incontables horas diarias en las que permanecía encerrado en esas recamaras. ¿Había encontrado la cura a algún virus?, ¿quizá descubierto alguna nueva especie animal o vegetal?

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y tenía la ventaja de que Orochimaru no regresaría hasta más tarde, podría mirar rápidamente y después tomar una siesta como se había a si mismo

Con mucha cautela, abrió una de las puertas, optando por la segunda en lugar de la primera o la tercera que era la que estaba iluminada

Naruto entró despacio, cubriéndose el rostro con parte de su camisa, conteniendo la respiración lo más que le era posible

El cuarto estaba oscuro y sumido en un perpetuo silencio. Palpó ansioso la pared hasta dar con el apagador, el cual oprimió velozmente

Lejos de asombrarse, Naruto dejó escapar un respingo de decepción al dar por sentado que se trataba de una biblioteca

Habían varios estantes repletos de libros con coloridas pastas y diversos grosores. Una mesa circular yacía en medio de la recamara, junto a una silla y una pequeña lámpara

Naruto se paseó por la amplia habitación, ya sin cubrirse la nariz, estornudó un par de veces al deslizar su dedo sobre las superficies de los libros y levantar inconscientemente el polvo

Había telarañas por doquier pero no quería que todo fuera en vano, se había arriesgado mucho al entrar ahí para salir con las manos vacías

-Naruto…- la voz de Orochimaru lo hizo petrificarse. Tomó rápidamente uno de los libros, ocultándolo tras de su espalda, bajo la playera, pensando en leerlo más tarde para averiguar de qué iban los experimentos de un sujeto tan extraño como lo era el amigo de Jiraiya

Naruto cerró los ojos y apagó la luz, apoyando la espalda contra la pared poco después

Escuchó el rechinido de los escalones y su respiración se aceleró a niveles inimaginables. Trató de tranquilizarse, recordándose que no sabía que había vuelto de su caminata y su preocupación se redujo mucho más al escuchar la puerta de al lado cerrarse

Sigiloso, abrió la puerta para salir, asegurándose de girar la perilla para evitar hacer cualquier ruido al volver a cerrarla

Bajar las escaleras fue el menor de sus problemas. Uno a uno y de puntillas los fue bajando hasta hallarse en la planta baja. Naruto agradeció que Orochimaru no hubiera cerrado la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió para aminorar un poco las sospechas en torno a su ausencia. Caminaría otro poco y después regresaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Recordó a medio camino lo que había extraído, y se adentró unos pasos en el cultivo para evitar ser visto por alguien

Había escogido un tomo delgado y polvoriento. Naruto hizo un mohín al limpiar con la manga de la camisa las primeras páginas. Había palabras indescifrables, dibujos extraños que se remontaban al pasado, jeroglíficos y una retahíla de frases que fue incapaz de comprender

Pero justo a la mitad del libro, empezaban las traducciones, solo unas cuantas y que, Naruto dedujo, habría hecho Orochimaru, quizá con ayuda de alguien más

Leyó en voz baja las frases traducidas que a pesar de todo no tenían ningun significado, al menos para él

-Qué extraño- suspiró cerrando el libro, reparando en su idiotez por haber sacado ese libro a escondidas y que muy seguramente Orochimaru buscaría después, al menos notaria su ausencia en caso de que entrara a la recamara

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de dignarse a volver, temiendo que oscureciera y no pudiera regresar

Empezó a cabecear sin darse cuenta, el agarre sobre el libro se aminoró y Naruto se detuvo por completo al oír perfectamente pasos a su derecha

-¿Hola?- musitó nervioso, esperando que Hiruzen le respondiera, o tal vez Orochimaru había salido a buscarlo al ver prolongada su ausencia

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió continuar, acelerando esta vez el ritmo de la caminata, sin llegar a correr pero manteniendo una velocidad mayor a la inicial

Los mismos sonidos se repitieron a su costado, la hierba hundiéndose bajo los pasos de algún animal, pero aun si fuera eso, debía ser uno grande porque el sonido podía confundirse fácilmente con pisadas

Naruto sintió su cuerpo temblar y optó por cerrar los ojos al dar por sentado que casi llegaba. Extrañamente la casa se visualizaba cada vez más lejana cuando se animaba a abrir un poco los ojos

No quería gritar por temor a que el animal lo ubicara más fácilmente y le saltara encima, por otro lado sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar adheridas porque por más que Naruto lo intentaba, no salía una sola palabra de su boca

-Alto ahí

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando el desconocido se planto delante de él

-¿Quién es, qué quiere?- balbuceó, inhalando y exhalando deprisa. Definitivamente la voz no pertenecía a Orochimaru ni a Hiruzen

Lentamente y al no obtener respuesta, Naruto alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un adulto joven de desgarbados cabellos platinados, trató de enfocar su rostro pero la máscara negra le impedía ver mas allá de medio rostro

Una fina cicatriz recorría desde su ceja hasta debajo del ojo izquierdo. Naruto aspiró más hondo al sopesar el hecho de que no estaba en peligro cuando el individuo esbozó una sonrisa que se evidenció bajo los pliegues de la tela oscura

-Kakashi Hatake- se presentó el peliplateado, extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto, quien, aliviado, la tomó enseguida

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y…- Naruto se tambaleó cuando el repentino mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo, lo último que supo fue que Kakashi lo había sujetado en brazos y le preguntaba cosas inentendibles


	3. Letargo

**Kumikoson4:** hola! :3 me alegra que esta nueva trama sea de tu agrado, es algo confusa al comienzo pero se aclararan las cosas conforme avance. Curiosamente Naruto también es mi personaje favorito jaja el no puede faltar en ninguno de mis fics, lo adoro y concuerdo contigo, Sasuke llega a enfadar después de un tiempo y habiendo tantas parejas disponibles para Naruto, me veo en la necesidad de emparejarlo con varios xD

Saludos!

* * *

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mente se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia donde lo único que podía asimilar eran los roncos jadeos de alguien más, sus propios labios proferían palabras inentendibles a la par que enterraba con más fuerza los dedos sobre la espalda del extraño

Su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones contradictorias que, por momentos, lo instaban a que abriera los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. Tampoco le sorprendía demasiado hallarse sumido en un semi letargo como tantas otras veces sucedía, ocasiones en que Kyuubi se presentaba, entonces todo se tornaba oscuro justo como en ese instante cargado de adrenalina

Permitía que su mente quedara en blanco para no atosigarse de cosas que él mismo no era capaz de comprender. Completamente inútil el esforzarse a hallar algún sentido a esa parálisis que solía suscitarse a menudo durante sus sueños

Era cuando sus terminaciones nerviosas no estaban del todo sincronizadas con su psiquis. Eso le habían dicho los médicos a quienes temía y rehuía por temor a ser encerrado de nuevo, le asustaba imaginarse qué clase de medicamento le seria administrado esta vez y sobre todas las cosas, cuales serian los efectos secundarios. De cualquier manera la parálisis era pasajera, su cuerpo se sumía en un pleno estado de reposo pero su mente le exigía despertar, estaba atento a cuanto sucedía en derredor, inclusive en ese momento le pareció sentir leves sacudidas bajo su cuerpo. La presencia sobre él era poco menos que una ilusión creada por él mismo

Todo terminaría cuando despertara, una vez que lograra equilibrar sus pensamientos y dejara de sentirse ansioso, podría hacerlo

Mientras tanto se dejó hacer, pese a que el sudor perlara ya su frente y descendiera por sus mejillas, la húmeda sensación lo alentaba a quedarse quieto, sabía que su sueño estaba por finalizar pero las sensaciones se volvían más fuertes minuto a minuto

Por un segundo creyó que otros labios se posaban sobre los de él con cierta brusquedad y desespero. Naruto los separó casi por inercia y el húmedo musculo se coló en su boca. Su piel desnuda rozaba con la ajena pero eso no le importó y lentamente fue cediendo a los exquisitos estremecimientos en su cuerpo. Cedió al dolor y se entregó al placer

Tampoco le sorprendió de pronto despertar en su propio sueño y visualizar de reojo como la luz de la luna se colaba entre los ventanales rotos a su costado. Tras la parálisis del sueño siempre sobrevenía el sueño lucido, aquel en el que no puedes diferenciar realidad y fantasía. Eso le ocurría a Naruto en ese momento, pero de igual forma, había dejado de preocuparse por ello

Curiosamente las necesidades de su cuerpo no compaginaban con sus pensamientos, sentía una inconmensurable excitación, una arrolladora sensación de pasión y de lujuria, de frio y de calor

La sabana tinta sobre su cuerpo evidenciaba al responsable de todas esas magnificas sensaciones pero él no estaba dispuesto a terminar con ese sueño. Por primera vez se sentía atraído hacia lo desconocido. Pese a resultarle familiar el desgarbado cabello platinado que sobresalía de la tela

En un impulso de curiosidad, Naruto tiró de la manta, entonces pudo verlo mejor, pero no logró identificarlo, no consiguió darle nombre a ese ser tan increíblemente atractivo. Lo veía moverse de atrás hacia adelante, impulsándose sobre sus propios brazos, los cuales yacían fijos a los costados de su cabeza. Y en cada arremetida sus labios se movían ligeramente, pronunciando quizás un murmullo carente de significado o algún mensaje que no pudo leer dadas las corrientes que lo sacudían de pies a cabeza

Naruto notó la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, era delgada, apenas perceptible. Trató de tocarla pero se limitó a rozar parte de su mejilla, hasta donde se extendía, después se sujetó de los brazos del desconocido, sintiendo las embestidas más duras y rápidas

Desorientado, ladeó la cabeza. Aquel hombre se agachó un poco para besarle el cuello, un gesto tan repentino e inesperado que forzó a Naruto a mirarlo nuevamente

Su níveo rostro parecía perderse entre la claridad de las hebras de su cabello, y de haber estado más consciente, Naruto lo habría adjudicado con un ángel, pero eso era llanamente imposible

Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, la agitación trastornaba más sus sentidos, la placentera dicha de ser penetrado una y otra vez lo mantenía en una posición de total sumisión de la que no quería deslindarse

Naruto empujó al extraño de los hombros, apartándolo para poder incorporarse. Le pareció escuchar una réplica pero no le tomó importancia y en cambio se posicionó sobre el regazo del apuesto hombre, autopenetrandose de una sola vez, desgarrándose un poco pero sin dejarse consumir por el efímero dolor

Las manos del peliplata lo tomaron de las caderas mientras Naruto hacia punto de apoyo en los pectorales del joven. Permitió que la erección ingresara de lleno antes de levantarse un poco y repetir el movimiento de dejar caer con suavidad las caderas

Sus labios quedaron prensados por los del joven en un descuido, Naruto solo atinó a corresponder sin saber realmente como debía hacerlo. Las manos frías viajaban desde su nuca hasta su cintura, deteniéndose por breves instantes en su espalda baja antes de ascender en una atrevida caricia que recorría desde su abdomen hasta su mejilla

Quedos gemidos eran ahogados en la garganta de ambos. Naruto notó que la sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios ajenos cuando inconscientemente dejo de moverse, ambas actividades le exigían atención y no podía concentrarse en una sola. Ansiaba besarlo y ser besado pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación de ser penetrado por alguien mayor que él, alguien experto cuyo intenso mirar escondía secretos mediante una tranquilidad inhóspita, digna de un desconocido que le ofrecía placer a cambio de lo mismo

-Eres perfecto- murmuró el joven, acariciando el cabello rubio, sosteniéndole la mirada antes de ser él mismo quien se diera vuelta sobre el colchón para quedar nuevamente sobre el delgado cuerpo

Naruto aceptó lo que pretendía pasar por un halago, lo sintió hundirse con fuerza dentro de él, arrebatándole un sonoro gemido que casi le desgarra la garganta. Ese hombre lo hipnotizaba, lo hacía desear más de él con apenas una súbita caricia a su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se cubrieron de diminutas lagrimas que el extraño se encargó de limpiar con el pulgar, dirigiéndole una mirada fogosa a la vez que confiada, trasmitiéndole todo y nada con su pacifico semblante que denotaba sabiduría, experiencia. La autentica expresión de un joven adulto cuando es dominado por el deseo

Bastó solo eso para que Naruto dejara de tensar su cuerpo. El joven le separó mas los muslos y una profunda arremetida casi fue suficiente para hacerlo terminar, eso habría culminado de no ser porque su miembro estaba siendo apresado por la mano del peliplata, los dedos oprimiendo con suavidad la punta, impidiéndole terminar

-Aun no, déjame saciarme más de ti- susurró en su oído, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo. Naruto se estremeció pero no objetó nada al respecto, ni siquiera porque al verlo más de cerca casi pudo confirmar conocer a ese hombre. Quizá en otro sueño, tal vez en una tórrida fantasía enfermiza de la que no estaba plenamente consciente

Fuera como fuera, ese individuo lo tenía sometido y Naruto no quería que se detuviera, necesitaba concretar su sueño, era la única forma de poder despertar. Además, lo estaba disfrutando, era maravilloso sentirse deseado por alguien y que ese alguien fuera tan apuesto, galante y seguro de sí mismo

Los gemidos volvieron a tomar lugar dentro de las cuatro paredes que mantenían oculto un idilio meramente pasional. Un desenfreno que se suscitaba en ambos cuerpos, en los amantes que intercambiaban de vez en cuando miradas, de vez en cuando caricias

Besos hambrientos, roces intencionales y un íntimo contacto que los envolvía a ambos en medio de la vorágine de placentero arrebato y correspondencia mutua

Naruto sintió como gradualmente su voz se apagaba, el extraño joven se abría paso una y otra vez dentro de él, invirtiendo de vez en cuando posiciones, permitiéndole acomodarse mejor para impedir que sus piernas se entumecieran

Sus caderas dolían pero la depravación, la lujuria, la lascivia y pasión que acompañaban cada arremetida lo tenían hechizado de algún modo. Su erección dolía más que antes y la ansia de no poder terminar se convirtió en un martirio en cuestión de segundos

Situó lentamente su mano sobre la mano del joven, obteniendo a cambio un fugaz beso en los labios que lo dejó sin aliento. Naruto optó entonces por disuadirlo, separando más las piernas, incorporándose un poco para acariciar la sudorosa espalda y susurrar provocaciones que a él mismo lo desconcertaron

Finalmente el joven lo soltó para envolverlo en un posesivo abrazo sobre su cintura. Naruto lo escuchó gemir roncamente antes de que el semen se derramara en su interior, haciéndolo sucumbir al mismo tiempo ante semejante y nueva sensación de delirio

Había sido un sueño bastante prolongado pero igualmente placentero, uno que, a Naruto no le molestaría repetir, siempre y cuando estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría, tal como había sucedido esta vez

-¿Cómo te llamas?- quiso saber al reponerse un poco de las convulsiones de placer que habían hecho vibrar cada fibra de su ser. Con una sonrisa extraña, el joven lo miró detenidamente

Naruto supo que miraba sus labios y esta vez no consiguió disipar el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

-¿Acabamos de tener relaciones y me preguntas mi nombre?

No estuvo seguro de que contestar a ello, Naruto se sorprendió de saberse manteniendo un dialogo con un desconocido, el cansancio corporal seguía presente y las caderas le dolían como nunca. Su expresión palideció al darse cuenta de lo que le pasó desapercibido hasta ahora. Tal como suponía, ya lo había visto antes, pero no en un sueño…

"Kakashi Hatake"

Recordó haberlo observado cuando se dirigía a la casa de Orochimaru, chispeantes vestigios de temor y desconcierto lo habían invadido en ese momento, justo como ocurría ahora

-No lo hagas- musitó la ronca voz y Naruto se vio obligado a reprimir las lagrimas al saberse desnudo y en la cama de un extraño. Era real todo, acababa de entregarse a él y ya no había vuelta atrás. –Mejor piensa en lo que me vas a pedir

El liquido salino le empañó la mirada pero no se desbordo de sus ojos, un parpadeo y las gotas desaparecieron, Naruto se cubrió medio cuerpo con las sabanas y sus cejas se contrajeron un poco ante semejante atrevimiento. ¿Con quién se había acostado?, ¿quería que le pagara acaso o viceversa?

-No quiero nada de ti- dijo e inmediatamente después salió de la cama, siendo sacudido por un severo mareo que lo hizo trastabillar de vuelta al colchón

-Primero descansa- bostezo el joven. - Me es indispensable tomar parte de tu energía vital… No te lo tomes a mal- sonrió ligeramente ante la expresión confusa del chico. –Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me llamaste. Puedes obtener algún beneficio de todo esto, aun si no fue intencional

-Yo no te llame- Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero su enojo perdió credibilidad al ser besado nuevamente, solo una caricia labial que lo silenció por breves instantes. –Ni siquiera se…donde estoy- entrecerró los ojos y prestó atención al entorno, a la pequeña habitación sumida en las penumbras, ahora comprendía esa sensación de frio, provenía de esa misma recamara aunada a los cristales rotos que permitían el ingreso de la ventisca nocturna

-No te toques…

Pasó una fracción de segundo antes de que Naruto lograra asimilar lo dicho, deteniendo el espontaneo movimiento en el aire. Su mano quedo suspendida cerca de su cuello, le ardía pero no entendía la razón

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sumamente intrigado, tensándose entre los brazos del atractivo joven. -¿Cómo supiste que iba a tocarme antes de que lo hiciera?

-Dime de qué va tu deseo y nos evitamos una valiosa pérdida de tiempo- la voz a espaldas de Naruto se tornó lacónica en cuestión de segundos. Sin duda el joven se había ofendido por la pregunta pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo, simplemente quería saber cómo lo supo, quizás era demasiado predecible…

-Ya le dije que no quiero…- dejó de hablar al levantarse y aproximarse a la ventana. Hizo un amplio círculo con ambas manos para mirar afuera. El sembradío se sacudía de un lado al otro por la ventisca y la luna se izaba en el oscuro manto. -¿Me acompañarías a casa?- carraspeó incomodo al preguntar. Realmente no tenía muchas opciones, se había metido en un tremendo lio y su problema se complicaría si Orochimaru le comentaba a Jiraiya sobre su repentina ausencia. Seguramente lo castigarían de algún modo, tal vez hasta alargarían su estadía en ese lugar, y definitivamente Naruto no deseaba eso

-Dinero, amor, salud y tú me pides algo tan insípido. Como quieras, es tu elección

-Gracias- suspiró Naruto, mirando ahora el suelo para buscar su ropa, ignorando deliberadamente lo comentado por el joven, adjudicándolo con alguna clase de broma

El soplo del viento lo hacía castañear de vez en cuando los dientes pero Naruto se negó rotundamente a aceptar cualquier prenda que el misterioso hombre le ofrecía. Primeramente porque no quería estar en deuda con él, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de verlo nuevamente y aquello crearía la excusa perfecta para un nuevo encuentro. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar que se había acostado con él

Su acompañante le pareció aun más surrealista bajo la luz de la luna. Ahí de pie, con gesto de indiferencia y medio rostro cubierto por una bufanda oscura. Su grisáceo cabello meciéndose constantemente por la brisa. Naruto se ruborizó al ser descubierto observándolo detenidamente, apartó la mirada e hizo amago de empezar a caminar, sin cambiar su opinión respecto a la galanura de aquel individuo. Aun así, se había precipitado demasiado, ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y ya habían intimado e incluso le había pedido que lo acompañara de regreso. Si su mente no le fallara tanto, creándole falsas alucinaciones, entonces todo sería diferente, podría haber entablado alguna amistad con él, pero daría lo mismo porque en poco tiempo se marcharía de ahí

-Te lo agradezco mucho- hizo una sutil reverencia al visualizar la cabaña a lo lejos. Kakashi le dio unas suaves palmadas sobre la cabeza y lo alentó a continuar

-Nos veremos luego- comentó con tal seguridad que Naruto detuvo sus pasos para volver a mirarlo

-No lo creo, yo…

-Aun tienes que pensar en lo que quieres- lo interrumpió prontamente Kakashi

Naruto separó los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos, regurgitó una pequeña pelusa negra y se cubrió la boca aterrado al descubrir a sus pies una pluma

La dirección del viento cambió repentinamente, siendo sustituida por murmullos, decenas de voces a la lejanía. Naruto se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Kakashi, buscando protección y alivio, necesitaba saber si aquello era real o no. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era, que todo formaba parte de sus alucinaciones sin sentido

Sin embargo su semblante reflejó duda al alzar la mirada y notar el imperceptible enojo en el rostro de Kakashi, quien, atento, miraba a sus espaldas

Naruto dejó de respirar al escuchar un paso seguido de otro. Alguien o algo, se estaba acercando…


	4. Confusion

Sintió la respiración en su cuello, aquel cálido aliento que lo hizo estremecer, cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y aferrarse aun más a Kakashi. Sin intención de voltear, no quería saber qué o quién era, solo sabía que algo estaba mal. Y su cuerpo no resistió mucho el exceso de adrenalina al que estaba siendo sometido. Su respiración se entrecortó, comenzó a hiperventilar y entonces…nada

Despertó inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. La sensación de asfixia se había ido. Fue cuando Naruto miró en todas direcciones, percatándose de encontrarse nuevamente en la casa de Orochimaru, dentro del diván destinado para él

Su frente estaba perlada en sudor y le ardía la garganta. Naruto pasó saliva y lentamente se dejo caer, relajando cada fibra de su sensible cuerpo. Movió lentamente su muñeca y un descubrimiento lo hizo volver a levantarse

Naruto notó confundido como unas cicatrices le recorrían el antebrazo. Palpó con su dedo índice las heridas pero no hubo sensación alguna de dolor, solo la aspereza en su piel era perceptible ante la súbita caricia. Cerró los ojos y forzó a su memoria a recordar lo sucedido

Aquello debía ser…

No. No

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y se agitó al verse a sí mismo, siendo sujetado por varios hombres de bata blanca y gruesos anteojos, todos ellos tratando de retenerlo, evitando que escapara, que continuara corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, a su libertad

Y entonces…nudos, correas en sus brazos y piernas

Lentamente abrió los parpados, y afligido, salió de la cama. Lo primero que hizo Naruto al encontrarse totalmente espabilado, fue ducharse. Disfrutó de un baño caliente como no había hecho en meses. Casi una hora duró contemplando aquellas marcas permanentes en su brazo

Después de secarse y vestirse, se dirigió al comedor. Orochimaru lo esperaba sentado a la mesa, picoteando con un tenedor lo que parecían ser waffles. Naruto contuvo el saludo cuando el dulce aroma se filtró en sus fosas nasales. Tenía hambre, y mucha

-Buen día- saludó Orochimaru, sin retirar la vista de su plato. Naruto devolvió el saludo, un poco mas cohibido ante la seriedad del hombre. -¿Has dormido bien?- la pregunta provocó un momentáneo silencio cuando Naruto creyó reconocer cierto dejo de burla en el tono. Quizá estaba paranoico

-Yo...eh- se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo, sin saber si decir lo que había presenciado el día anterior. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una farsa de nuevo y quedar como un demente frente a Orochimaru. –Sí, gracias- se mordió la lengua para no agregar nada más

-Me alegra- comentó Orochimaru, poniéndose de pie para lavar su plato. –Por favor siéntate, enseguida te sirvo el desayuno

-No es necesario- se negó Naruto, yendo él mismo a la cocina. –Yo puedo hacerlo, de veras

-Siéntate

Ante la orden, Naruto solo atinó a parpadear. De pronto sentía que el ambiente hogareño se había esfumado, dejando cierta hostilidad en su lugar. No entendía la razón del agravio, ¿había hecho algo malo?

Jugueteó ansioso con los dedos al hallarse frente a la mesa y su impaciencia se acrecentó cuando Orochimaru habló nuevamente

-Creí haberte pedido no entrar a las habitaciones superiores

Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y Naruto recordó vagamente lo ocurrido. El libro, su desobediencia. Todo había sido real, ¿y él?, Kakashi

-Ah, realmente entiendo tu curiosidad. Pero tengo que recordarte que estas en casa ajena

-Lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo- agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y una porción con tres panes y miel de colmena le fue colocado delante

-A veces las promesas son inválidas- siseó Orochimaru en su oído. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo rígidos los músculos de su cuerpo. –Sin embargo, he dicho que te comprendía. Después de todo yo también tuve tu edad. La ansia de conocimiento…disfruta tu comida- concluyó apartándose de la mesa

-Ero Sennin- musitó Naruto, tomando el tenedor junto al plato. -¿Vendrá pronto, cierto?- preguntó más inquieto que antes, mirando detenidamente el delicioso pan esponjoso. Orochimaru suspiró contrariado y Naruto temió lo peor

-No quería agobiarte tan pronto pero no me gustan las mentiras

-¿Vendrá?- insistió Naruto, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse. Se lo había prometido, había dicho que solo unas semanas…

-Por supuesto que vendrá- afirmó Orochimaru, apoyándose en el barandal de las escaleras. Una sonrisa viperina surcó sus labios. –No obstante, demorara un par de semanas más. Me ha comentado en una llamada los múltiples problemas que se han suscitado tras tu salida de…- calló cuando Naruto bajó la mirada, dolido por aquella afirmación que prolongaría su ausencia en ese lugar. –Esta es tu casa por lo pronto, Naruto-kun

-Gracias- dio un pequeño mordisco pero le costó pasar el alimento. Su garganta se había obstruido por un nudo imaginario. Realmente quería irse de ahí pronto. -¿Puedo llamarlo?

-Me temo que no será posible- negó Orochimaru, dejando de sonreír de forma repentina. –Veras, me ha pedido explícitamente que no realice ninguna llamada que no sea de emergencia. Como están las cosas en el hospital, tenemos que evitar pormenores o sospechas. Me ha dado su palabra de llamar dentro de unos días, cuando eso ocurra me asegurare de pasarte la llamada

Naruto asintió, entre aliviado y frustrado de tener que permanecer más tiempo a la deriva, en medio de la nada. Se sentía retenido nuevamente, por momentos experimentaba unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, perderse, quizá buscar alguna salida…pero no lo haría, se lo había prometido a Ero Sennin. El se había arriesgado para sacarlo de aquel horrible lugar, no podía hacerle eso, no podía simplemente desaparecer y darle más preocupaciones a la única persona que había visto por él en ese tiempo

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo- la voz de Orochimaru atrajo nuevamente su atención. Naruto lo observó sacar un par de gruesos libros de la portezuela junto a la escalinata, después sacó una libreta y un par de bolígrafos. –Puesto que te quedaras más tiempo, sería apropiado que te inculcaras un poco, ¿Qué opinas?

La idea en si no le agradaba a Naruto en lo mas mínimo, pero sabía que no tenía muchas alternativas en ese lugar, si no quería morir de aburrimiento o desesperación, debería empezar a adaptarse a una rutina

-¿Usted me enseñara?- quiso saber. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Orochimaru negó con la cabeza

-Me temo que no soy un buen instructor. Ah, pero Kakashi Hatake, él nos proporcionara ese favor. Da clases en una aldea no muy lejana de aquí. Por supuesto no podemos exponerte de ese modo. Así que le pediré personalmente que sea tu profesor particular. Un par de horas diarias ayudaran

Cuando Orochimaru terminó de hablar, Naruto aun continuaba ensimismado, aferrando el mantel de la mesa con sus manos, sus facciones se tensaron al reparar en el nombre y sobre todas las cosas, en un hecho en particular…no había soñado, todo había sido real. Tuvo relaciones con un profesor desconocido y además volvería a verlo ¿Cuánto más podían empeorar las cosas?

-Un momento,…él, ¿vive cerca?- se aventuró preguntar

-Un par de metros cruzando el pastizal lateral. Te llevaré para evitar que te pierdas

El resplandeciente sol lo recibió al salir de la casa. Naruto extendió los brazos y permitió que los rayos solares le dieran de lleno, transmitiéndole esa sensación de calidez que tanto adoraba. Dio un par de vueltas en esa posición y dejo de hacerlo cuando visualizó a Orochimaru cerca

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y uso su brazo para cubrirse del sol y poder mirar mejor a la lejanía. Desde ahí era complicado ver la casa de Hiruzen

-Ayer conocí a alguien- comentó con una sutil sonrisa. Orochimaru lo miró extrañado antes de devolverle el gesto

-Ah sí, ¿a quién? No se ve gente a menudo por esta ruta

-Pero está cerca de aquí- lo contradijo Naruto, señalando hacia el frondoso árbol que le impedía ver mas allá. –Hiruzen, ¿ustedes son amigos, no es así?

Naruto se arrepintió poco después de haberlo dicho. El semblante de Orochimaru se contrajo en una mueca indescifrable y la palidez se incrementó en su rostro, casi horrorizado de escucharlo decir aquello

-Se hace tarde- pasaron varios segundos antes de que Orochimaru volviera a decir algo. Naruto se balanceó nervioso sobre sus talones, sintiéndose extraño por el brusco cambio de tema. Había dicho algo indebido y apenas se daba cuenta de ello, tal vez no eran amigos como pensaba y de ser así, acababa de cometer un error

Siguió en silencio a Orochimaru entre la hierba alta que se extendía indeterminadamente. Naruto se quejó por lo bajo cuando unas espinas le rozaron el rostro. Algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por su mejilla. La piel le palpitó de dolor pero se forzó a no detenerse o de lo contrario, en realidad se perdería

-He recordado que tengo un asunto pendiente- masculló Orochimaru fríamente, deteniéndose de repente. Naruto lo imitó y se dio cuenta que faltaban solo unos pasos para salir del pastizal. –A partir de aquí es fácil llegar. Sigue derecho. Volveré por ti más tarde, si se rehúsa, seré yo tu mentor

Por alguna razón, Naruto se incomodó por el cambio de actitud en el amigo de Jiraiya. Orochimaru ni siquiera lo miró al adentrarse nuevamente en el pastizal

-De acuerdo

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Naruto apenas si tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la lamida del desconocido que acababa de darle alcance

-Es tibia…

Naruto dio varios traspiés antes de caer de espaldas sobre la hierba. Retrocedió con ayuda de sus piernas, internándose en la maleza y sujetándose la mejilla, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente pero se negaba a levantar la mirada

Pronto la tela oscura apareció en su campo de visión. Naruto apenas miró un poco hacia arriba para corroborar que se trataba de una capa, no negra en su totalidad sino con un extraño estampado de nubes rojizas. Siguió recorriendo con la mirada al desconocido, ascendiendo con temor otro poco

Miró entonces las uñas pintadas de negro. El dedo anular de la mano derecha portaba un anillo

"Depravado" pensó al rememorar la atrevida lamida en su mejilla

-¿Es temor acaso lo que te impide mirarme a los ojos?- inquirió la voz grave del sujeto. Naruto hincó las uñas en la tierra, sabía que podía correr y adentrarse en la maleza pero su sentido de la orientación no estaba funcionando muy bien. Se perdería irremediablemente y todo sería peor. Podía pedir ayuda pero era poco probable que alguien lo escuchara a esa distancia

¿Qué quería aquel extraño?, ¿Por qué los había seguido hasta ahí?

-¿Quién eres?- la voz le tembló al preguntar. Contrario a la respuesta verbal que Naruto esperaba, el níveo brazo se alargó hacia él cuando el desconocido se puso de cuclillas para ayudarlo a levantarse

Las oscuras pupilas lo miraron fijamente. Dos abismos carentes de emoción alguna. Naruto pestañeó abrumado, la resistencia que trató de poner, flaqueó de inmediato. Como si estuviera siendo atraído de algún modo al peligro. Estúpidamente aceptó la ayuda y se levantó con tanta lentitud que, le dio tiempo de analizar detenidamente cada rasgo del joven. Alto, de nívea piel, sus largas pestañas y el oscuro cabello atado en una coleta baja. Indiscutiblemente era apuesto

-¿No escuchaste cuando te llame anoche?

Las pupilas azules se dilataron cuando el vestigio de un recuerdo se hizo presente, cual relámpago en medio de la llovizna. Un recuerdo que no estaba ahí pero que ahora había aparecido, haciendo dudar de la veracidad de esas imágenes fugaces que se le presentaban. Era él mismo recostado en la cama, durmiendo. Antes de que los insistentes ruidos en la ventana lo despertaran. Era como el aleteo de un animal que, Naruto adjudicó con alguna rama chocando contra el cristal

-¿Qué eres?- cambió su pregunta, retrocediendo otro paso. Se arañó con fuerza la mejilla para verificar que no estuviera soñando pero el dolor agudo que experimentó fue tan real como el quejido que profirió al mismo tiempo

-Itachi… Uchiha

Cuando Naruto quiso darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el muchacho al aproximarse hacia él, ya era tarde. Sus labios sintieron la frialdad de los ajenos. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y trató de alejarse del beso forzado pero Itachi lo mantenía firmemente sujeto de los brazos, obligándolo a quedarse en esa posición, quería que le correspondiera

Un par de gotas salinas se deslizaron por su mejilla, dejando el húmedo recorrido en ellas y un ardor apenas perceptible. Naruto temía pero al mismo tiempo una fuerza misteriosa lo instaba a corresponder, a hacer lo que Itachi Uchiha quería, sucumbir momentáneamente a sus deseos para no salir herido

Naruto imitó despacio los movimientos labiales del atractivo muchacho. Cada vez que quería comprender algo, le resultaba aun más imposible hacerlo. Sentía las piernas temblarle pero sabía que no iba a caer por el firme agarre en que lo tenia

Orochimaru… ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué lo dejo solo? …eso no estaría pasando de estar él presente

Aun reacio a cooperar, Naruto apretó los labios, impidiéndole el paso a la lengua de Itachi. Su poca fuerza de voluntad aun estaba presente, se desvanecía pero seguía ahí y se valdría de ella

Las uñas del joven se hincaron en sus hombros con fuerza, un gesto de dolor se extendió por sus facciones. Eran como dagas atravesándole la piel, hiriéndolo, cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse así

Lentamente fue cediendo, separando de a poco los labios, furioso consigo mismo por la poca resistencia al dolor que poseía. Naruto abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, el agarre en sus hombros finalmente se esfumó. Los brazos se enredaron esta vez en su nuca y le lengua entró de golpe hasta el fondo, sin darle tiempo a intentar cualquier cosa

Naruto sintió la lengua restregarse sobre la suya, masajeándola con bruscos movimientos, instándole a corresponder de nuevo

¿Por qué era tan débil?, ¿Por qué no podía oponerse a él?

¿Por qué de pronto le gustaba el beso?

Las preguntas seguían suscitándose una tras otra pero Naruto no se movió un ápice, ni buscó la respuesta, solamente se planteó las interrogantes y supuso que tendría que empezar a pedir ayuda de algún modo. Su lengua se unió a la ajena en aquel juego por el dominio del beso,

Contrario a los movimientos bruscos de Itachi, los de Naruto eran lentos, suaves, forzados pese a estarlo disfrutando

-¿Ocurre algo?, me pareció oír ruidos- la voz de Kakashi hizo que Naruto se petrificara. Abrió los ojos de golpe, e Itachi finalmente lo soltó, profiriendo un monosílabo de disgusto al hacerlo


	5. Antecedentes

**NSTF:** Me alegra que lo consideres así, la verdad es que será confuso hasta determinado capitulo pero las dudas se aclararan más adelante, lo prometo :D

 **Kumikoson4:** a mí me encanta Naruto con varias parejas pero si se trata de estos dos mucho mas. Kakashi e Itachi son mi debilidad, los amo por igual y son perfectos para Naruto. Por otro lado me reconforta que no encuentres tediosa la trama :3

Orochimaru es…jaja no daré spoilers pero te darás cuenta más adelante

* * *

-¿Y?, ¿está todo bien?

Ante la pregunta, Naruto negó en ademan y corrió hacia Kakashi. Por alguna razón se sentía protegido con él. No importaba si no existía la confianza entre ellos, e incluso debería odiarlo por desconocer el motivo de haber terminado sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con él. Probablemente lo había forzado

El último pensamiento, lo hizo reconsiderar mejor la situación. No conocía a ninguno, y ninguno lo conocía a él. Optó por retroceder, mirándolos alternadamente, temiendo que fueran a atacarlo al verlo solo e indefenso

-Vaya, inclusive a ti te considera una potencial amenaza- comentó Itachi con frialdad. Sin reflejar emoción alguna en sus facciones. Kakashi en cambio endureció la mirada, volvió a centrarse en Naruto y la actitud cohibida que ahora demostraba

Naruto no sabía que pensar al respecto. Por un lado no estaba seguro de si aquel encuentro con Kakashi había sido real o solo alucinaciones. No tenia duda de que se habían encontrado pero al perder el conocimiento le costaba hilar las escenas de lo acontecido después. Con el otro joven no podía bajar tampoco la guardia, lo había forzado a que lo besara y de no haber llegado Kakashi, las cosas posiblemente habrían avanzado para peor

-Orochimaru-san…- murmuró y dio otro paso hacia atrás al ver que los dos muchachos avanzaban en su dirección. – ¡Orochimaru…mmh!- miró con temor al de cabello plateado que acababa de cubrirle la boca con una de sus manos. Naruto supo entonces que se encontraba en peligro. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando afrontar el destino incierto que lo aguardaba

-Asustaras a mis cachorros- le aclaró Kakashi, retirando poco a poco su mano. Naruto lo miró sumamente confundido al ser liberado. Momentos después los ladridos cobraron intensidad

Una multitud de perros de caza se posicionaron delante de su amo, agitando la cola en señal de expectativa

Itachi alzó una ceja inquisitivamente cuando dos de los perros más grandes comenzaron a ladrarle de manera amenazante

-Saben reconocer a un enemigo a kilómetros de distancia- murmuró Kakashi, ensanchando la sonrisa, apenas un sutil pliegue bajo la oscura mascara. Naruto aguardó temeroso, viendo como la situación empeoraba cada vez más

Fue un impulso el que lo llevo a interponerse entre los furibundos perros y su objetivo. De brazos extendidos se posicionó frente a Itachi

-¿Qué haces?- lo cuestionó Kakashi, molesto, sin comprender el motivo de que el chico defendiera a quien había atentado contra su integridad física momentos antes

-Podemos solucionar las cosas hablando, de veras- más que petición, era una súplica. Los perros mantenían la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, esperando la más mínima señal de su dueño para arrojarse sobre los intrusos

Suspirando, Kakashi hizo sonar sus dedos. La jauría de perros corrió hacia él, sentándose a su lado, quietos y sumisos. Naruto miró la escena atónito. Asumiendo que aquel entrenamiento debió haberle tomado años

-Eres mi protegido y sin embargo eres tú quien intenta protegerme a mí. Eres verdaderamente impredecible- ante las palabras de Itachi, Naruto solo atinó a sonrojarse. Ni él mismo entendía su propio comportamiento. Solamente sabía que no quería que se suscitara una disputa por su culpa. Usualmente buscaba soluciones que no implicaran la violencia de por medio, aun si era él quien terminaba herido. Lo hacía sentir bien de alguna extraña manera

Un momento… ¿había dicho protegido?, ¿a que se refería con eso?

Volteó y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, presenciando al apuesto joven confrontándose visualmente con Kakashi. Ambos sosteniéndose la mirada, diciéndose todo sin necesidad de palabras. El odio era perceptible y la sensación de incomodidad también

-¿No van a lastimarme?- Naruto decidió terminar con aquel fatídico intercambio de miradas

-No de la manera en que piensas- fue la escueta respuesta de Kakashi. Las pupilas azules tintinearon temerosas por la confusa contestación. Sin preverlo, Itachi lo tomó de los hombros para susurrarle algo en el oído

El cuerpo de Naruto se petrificó al escucharlo. Aun después de que Itachi se hubo alejado nuevamente para adentrarse en el cultivo, el rubio permaneció inmóvil, en aparente estado de shock

Kakashi no dudó en acercarse al chico para llevarlo sobre su espalda hasta su residencia, y Naruto no se opuso en lo mas mínimo. Se sentía incapacitado para caminar, y sobre todas las cosas, escéptico por lo que había escuchado de aquel muchacho

Desechó la idea de inmediato y cuando se supo a salvo, bajó de la espalda de Kakashi para mirar a su alrededor. La casa lucia acogedora, elegante, ordenada. Era mucho más grande que la casa de Orochimaru pero notó que no había cuadros ni fotografías en la recamara a la que había sido llevado. Solo artículos personales y muebles de estilo rustico. Se sintió más confortable en ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo dedujo que ya había estado allí al reparar en los ventanales rotos

Su cuerpo se tensó al dar por sentado que su sueño no había sido como tal. Kakashi y él habían sostenido relaciones sexuales y aunque no había estado consciente al principio, había ido cediendo lentamente

Naruto se vio a si mismo jadeando el nombre del peliplateado, asiéndose a su espalda al tiempo que era penetrado con ímpetu bajo las delgadas sabanas

-¿Estás bien?- se mordió los labios con fuerza y se vio obligado a asentir, temiendo que la situación se complicara si le hacía ver que estaba al tanto de todo. Solo debía prestar atención al más mínimo detalle y retirarse en cuanto le fuera posible. –Forasteros como él no se ven a menudo. Pero te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no lo he visto antes- añadió Kakashi dubitativo. Naruto se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mareado. Kakashi optó por acercarse y al colocar el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del rubio, corroboró lo obvio. –Tienes fiebre

La mirada perdida de Naruto se lo dejo más en claro

-Espera aquí- musitó antes de retirarse a otra de las habitaciones. Naruto se dobló un poco al escuchar el sonido emitido por su estomago, no había tenido tiempo de comer bien y se había expuesto mucho al sol, además de la caminata que se había prolongado por su ignorancia. Tenía muchísima hambre pero ya no se sentía seguro en ningun lugar. Era muy probable que se encontrara nuevamente con aquel joven de piel lozana que se hacía llamar Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru en cambio había estado actuando muy extraño, pero Naruto sabia que no debía desconfiar tanto de él, era el amigo de Jiraiya después de todo. Tenía que acatar sus peticiones y no había hecho más que desobedecer desde que llego

Pensó en el libro extraño que había extraído, no conocía cual había sido su destino pero supuso que Orochimaru lo habría encontrado, después de todo, lo había reprendido por ello

-Mmm…sabes que me ha molestado tu actitud de hace rato, ¿cierto?- inquirió Kakashi entrando de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Naruto encogió las piernas sobre la cama, desconfiado. –Pides ayuda pero manejas la situación a tu antojo- se acercó a la cama y le entregó a Naruto un vaso con agua y dos pequeñas píldoras que, el rubio miró intrigado. –Son para la fiebre

-No puedo tomar pastillas- negó Naruto con la cabeza. Odiaba el medicamento de todo tipo. En el hospital siempre lo hacían tomarlas y le irritaban el estomago. Además, había tenido una mala experiencia con ellas cuando atacó sin pensar a Jiraiya. No quería depender de las píldoras nunca más, y estaba dispuesto a tener que lidiar con cualquier enfermedad con tal de cumplir su palabra

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- lo cuestionó Kakashi, sentándose a su lado. Naruto mantenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, se le dificultaba respirar por la nariz y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por la temperatura que iba en aumento

-Viéndote así…me dan ganas…- despacio, Kakashi acarició los cabellos rubios. El agua dentro del vaso se agitó por el repentino toque. Naruto alzó la mirada, nervioso

-No se atreva a tocarme- le advirtió, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su miedo

Sin embargo sus palabras no tuvieron ningun efecto en Kakashi, quien, complacido por la reticencia del chico, le quito el vaso de las manos para ponerlo sobre el buró junto a la cama. Posteriormente empujó a Naruto de los hombros, forzándolo a recostarse

Las pestañas de Naruto temblaron cuando cerró con fuerza los ojos. La respiración sobre su cuello se intensificó antes de que una serie de besos ascendieran hasta su clavícula

-No…- se preparó para forcejear pero ni bien dijo la frase, Kakashi se retiró enseguida

-No estás en condiciones de cualquier manera- comentó lacónico, levantándose del colchón para ir hasta la ventana. Naruto frunció el entrecejo a sabiendas de que ese encuentro ya había tenido lugar antes

-Usted…- no supo si referirse de ese modo. Después de todo, Kakashi parecía bastante joven, aunque mayor que él definitivamente. –Y yo tuvimos…- se ruborizó mas y miró hacia otro lado, apenado por concluir la frase

-¿Sexo?- concluyó Kakashi, dándose vuelta. Su mirada profunda denotó diversión y lujuria a partes iguales. Naruto asintió, espetándose mentalmente que, de estar Kakashi a su lado, lo habría abofeteado por decirlo de ese modo. Como si hubiera sido un juego. –Creí que no lo recordarías

-En primer lugar, yo no pedí su ayuda- habló Naruto, poniéndose de pie, más que dispuesto a irse. –Pensé en hacerlo pero no pude porque Itachi me estaba…

-Oh, a él lo llamas por su nombre y a mí en cambio me tratas con formalismos- una suave y fingida risa escapó de los labios de Kakashi

Naruto parpadeó por la recriminación. ¿Estaba celoso?

-No trate de engañarme, ¿abusó de mi?- lo apuntó con el índice pero su determinación flaqueó a cada paso de Kakashi. Finalmente Naruto bajó la mirada al tenerlo a escasos centímetros frente a él. Kakashi se inclinó un poco, permitiendo que las narices de ambos se rozaran

-¿Es abuso cuando la relación es consentida?

Naruto negó rápidamente. Maldiciéndose poco después de haberlo hecho. Ahí estaba su respuesta…

-¿Me dirás a qué viniste o lo tengo que averiguar?- el nerviosismo volvió a hacer estragos en Naruto cuando Kakashi le sostuvo firmemente la mirada, en busca de una respuesta

-Orochimaru-san dijo que dabas clases- articuló inseguro

-Así es- sonrió Kakashi, alborotándole el cabello. Naruto lo miró con reproche por aquel exceso de confianza. Aunque no debería sorprenderle, ya habían intimado y él lo permitió. -¿Serás mi alumno?

Indeciso, Naruto asintió. Sopesando vagamente la idea de desobedecer por segunda ocasión pero descartando inmediatamente la idea. No quería meterse en más líos por no acatar las peticiones de Orochimaru. Además, le haría bien. Necesitaba distraerse hasta que Jiraiya regresara por é

-Irremediable. El revoltoso rubio cabeza hueca será mi estudiante

-No me llame así- pidió Naruto, torciendo levemente los labios en un mohín de disgusto

-Cierto- arguyó Kakashi, robándole un corto beso que provocó que Naruto enrojeciera aun mas. –Tener desordenes mentales no te convierte en un cabeza hueca…

Afortunadamente la fiebre había descendido bastante. Naruto sabía que eso en parte se debía a la ayuda de Kakashi y el efectivo remedio casero de emplear compresas con agua fría y darle a beber agua cada cierto tiempo. Se sentía indudablemente mejor pero tenía tantas dudas al respecto que, no sabía cómo exponerlas

Kakashi, su ahora Sensei, sabía lo que él padecía. Se había enterado de algún modo y la única conclusión que sacó Naruto, fue que, mediante sueños, al estar dormido quizá, se había delatado. Y se apenaba, le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de que Kakashi conociera esa faceta suya que tanto deseaba erradicar. Si estaba o no trastornado, era algo que prefería reservarse, y de ser posible, olvidarse totalmente de ello. Antes pudo estar enfermo pero ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, más lucido de lo que alguna vez estuvo bajo vigilancia médica

Mientras tanto se esforzaría por continuar del mismo modo

Terminó de leer el párrafo y situó su mirada en la siguiente página

-Suéltalo- Naruto hizo caso omiso a la voz de Kakashi y continuó con la lectura, era la primera vez que se interesaba con algo ajeno a lo que implicaba su rutina, y extrañamente le gustaba. Quería aprender más, sumergirse en lo que le ofrecían aquellos libros repletos de información, plagados de fantasía, mundos imaginarios que lo trasladaban a lugares místicos en cuestión de minutos. Acababa de encontrar una salida a su dolor…y le gustaba

-Debes olvidar eso- prosiguió Kakashi, soltando un sonoro suspiro. Naruto continuó enfrascado en la lectura. –Créeme, he conocido a muchos que se han sentido como tú. En serio, los que siguen ese sendero… nunca terminan bien. Al final no lograras nada, solo un enorme vacio

-¿De qué habla?- viéndose interrumpido una vez más, Naruto dejo el libro a un lado. Estaba por replicar de nueva cuenta cuando los labios de Kakashi le robaron el aliento de golpe. Se había quitado la máscara en su descuido

La suave piel rozaba su mentón con insistencia. Naruto fue cediendo poco a poco. Se abrazó del cuello de Kakashi con un brazo y dejo que sus labios se fundieran en un demandante beso

No sabía porqué pero el cosquilleo en su estomago le agradaba. De repente no le importaba estar haciendo mal por seguir esos impulsos. Pronto se sorprendió a si mismo correspondiendo a los bruscos movimientos de lengua, y se odió por eso

Por disfrutar tanto un contacto labial con quien ahora se suponía sería su profesor. Entre beso y beso, los labios terminaron ardiéndole. Naruto tomó aire por última vez, entregándose a la habilidad labial de su Sensei, sucumbiendo a la lujuria hasta que se percató del tiempo

-Tengo que…irme- musitó entre ambas bocas. Sus labios se habían enrojecido un poco. Pero a pesar de la petición, Kakashi volvió a besarlo, silenciándolo y entrelazando los dedos se ambos. Naruto tembló bajo el cuerpo del mayor, fue una descarga placentera la que le recorrió el bajo vientre y lo forzó a apartase de manera definitiva, por más desorientado que se sintiera. –Es en mmh…serio- forzosamente se puso de pie. Kakashi lo imitó poco después, volviendo a colocarse la máscara, sin estar del todo de acuerdo con aquella decisión tan precipitada

Le encantaba la contradicción del chico

-He saldado contigo la deuda que teníamos pendiente- le informó en tono lacónico. Naruto lo observó fijamente. –Me has llamado y acudí. Si necesitas otro favor, y no dudo que sea pronto…

-No lo diga- lo interrumpió Naruto, limpiándose los labios, irritado por la frialdad del joven para hablar de eso como si se tratara de un común acuerdo entre ellos en base a favores sexuales. –No le estoy pidiendo nada y tampoco hay nada entre nosotros, solo fue…

-¿Un desliz?- preguntó Kakashi con ironía. Naruto asintió y con un breve ademan se despidió, partiendo nuevamente hacia la casa de Orochimaru

Se sintió aliviado al llegar, principalmente porque ninguna amenaza se presentó en el trayecto. Ya estaba lo suficientemente desorientado para lidiar con más inconvenientes. Aun se recriminaba una y otra vez el porqué de su actuar. Se había besado con quien sería su Sensei, la misma persona con la que tuvo relaciones

Y el otro muchacho, el que lo besó a la fuerza, ¿Por qué lo había defendido?

No se entendía él mismo y se frustraba con mucha facilidad. Se presionó la cabeza con ambas manos y entró lentamente a la vivienda, ya había oscurecido y no quería molestar a Orochimaru

Naruto notó al caminar por el pasillo hacia el diván, que la puerta de otra de las recamaras se encontraba entreabierta. Nuevamente la curiosidad hizo estragos en él. Naruto se mordió los labios y empujó suavemente la puerta, creyendo que se encontraría con Orochimaru, pero la habitación estaba solitaria cuando encendió la luz

Entró con mucha cautela y observó una carpeta amarilla sobre el escritorio, el único mueble de la habitación

Dentro de la carpeta, Naruto extrajo una hoja y la leyó rápidamente

"Paciente: Naruto Uzumaki

Edad: 15 años

Antecedentes médicos: trastorno de identidad disociativo

Avances:…"

Naruto aferró la hoja contra su pecho, sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente. Sabía que debía haber una razón para que Orochimaru tuviera su expediente en su poder. Incluso Jiraiya pudo habérselo proporcionado, sin embargo, eso no impidió que la tristeza lo embargara al saberse afectado por una enfermedad que ni siquiera conocía, una de la que no estaba al tanto

Dejo los papeles en su lugar y al dirigirse al diván, se permitió sollozar otro poco, abrazando las rodillas sobre su pecho. Ignorando su entorno hasta que oyó un suave ruido en uno de los rincones

-¿Orochimaru-san?

Levantó la mirada y enfocó una sombra que lentamente se alargaba. Naruto se levantó de inmediato al no recibir respuesta. Encendió la luz y se quedo estático al ver al muchacho que se aproximaba silencioso hacia él

-¿Itachi?- pronunció en voz baja, temeroso de que su mente le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada. Tal vez solo estaba soñando. Pero la realidad se hizo más evidente cuando Naruto observó la ventana abierta

-Eres obstinado- murmuró Itachi, terminando con toda distancia entre ellos, tomando a Naruto del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. –Te pedí que te alejaras de él. No lo tolero

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces antes de sentir la firme presión en sus labios


	6. Inhóspitas reacciones

Naruto se había quedado completamente inmóvil ante el atrevimiento de aquel apuesto joven. Estaba confundido, sin animarse a seguir el lascivo gesto que le exigía inmediata correspondencia

Lentamente empezó a ceder, pensando en lo que sucedería si llegaba a poner resistencia. Lo cierto era que no había visto a Orochimaru al llegar, y además la conducta extraña del amigo de Jiraiya, lo hacía meditar dos veces antes de querer pedir su ayuda

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía, no entendía a que se debía esa desconfianza de su parte

-Ah, ¡no…!- exclamó al ser arrojado boca abajo sobre la cama. El colchón pronto cedió bajo el peso de ambos, y algunos resortes tintinearon entre sí cuando el muchacho de oscura y vacía mirada se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, sujetándole las muñecas tras la espalda con una sola mano y empleando la otra para ladearle el rostro, forzándolo a que lo mirara

-He esperado demasiado- farfulló. Naruto se removió incomodo, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, molesto por el despotismo del muchacho pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose intimidado. Era un cumulo de emociones que no era capaz de controlar. Temía, pero a la vez no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para quitárselo de encima. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de forcejear, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron completamente, induciéndolo a un estado de tranquilidad

Hundió la mejilla entre las sabanas, aun sabiéndose sometido por Itachi

Naruto no comprendía el porqué su cuerpo no le obedecía, se sentía extrañamente desorientado pero no en peligro, no como aquella vez en que descubrió al joven y su cuerpo se había paralizado por el miedo. Tampoco sentía deseos de gritar, simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó del suave ascenso de los fríos labios de Itachi sobre su nuca. Una y otra vez, Itachi lo besó en esa zona, como si tratara de tranquilizarlo, de hacerle saber que no le haría daño a pesar de su actitud desenfadada y altiva

Pronto, Naruto pudo mover nuevamente las muñecas, Itachi lo había soltado para tomarlo esta vez del abdomen, alzando un poco sus caderas

-Te deseo- susurró con inhóspita sensualidad, haciendo estremecer a Naruto por el significado de aquellas simples palabras. –Y se que tú a mi

-Y…Yo- Naruto contuvo el aliento al ser despojado con suma destreza de sus pantalones. La mano del joven se coló por su ropa interior, y Naruto arqueó completamente la espalda al sentir la palma cerrarse sobre su hombría. Los movimientos suaves lo hicieron estremecer ante el contacto. Itachi había comenzado a besarle el cuello al tiempo que lo masturbaba lentamente, como si gozara con su desesperación. Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en las múltiples sensaciones en su bajo vientre, gemidos quedos y entrecortados escapaban de su garganta a cada segundo. Y lo peor de todo era que…lo estaba disfrutando

Le gustaba ese fuerte cosquilleo que experimentaba por los expertos movimientos del muchacho. Naruto no recordaba haber sentido nada similar antes. Se mordió los labios y descendió su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Itachi, quien, satisfecho y con media sonrisa surcando sus labios, acató el silente pedido y aceleró los movimientos de su mano, subiéndola y bajándola a un ritmo irregular, provocando que Naruto se arqueara una y otra vez, tratando en vano de acallar sus propios gemidos

-Ya….no puedo- su cuerpo cedió ante el súbito orgasmo, haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el colchón, con su respiración agitada y la sensación de humedad en dos zonas diferentes de su cuerpo. Los besos de Itachi le quemaban la piel pero habían sido tan placenteros, tan llenos de lujuria

De prisa, Naruto trató de incorporarse, mas sin embargo, el muchacho de oscuro mirar lo tomó firmemente del tobillo y tiró hacia atrás de él. Naruto se dio la vuelta, incorporándose sobre sus codos

-¡Ah…!- inmediatamente después se dejó caer de espaldas, el sonido de su propio gemido hizo eco por varios segundos, aturdiéndolo. Naruto se aferró de las gruesas sabanas, sintiendo los dedos del muchacho penetrándolo a fondo, dilatándolo. Y extrañamente, no dolía, le incomodaba hasta cierto punto pero su propio cuerpo lo delataba, sus pequeños gemidos cargados de placer lo dejaban totalmente al descubierto

Tenía dos alternativas. Sucumbir a las sensaciones y disfrutarlo, u oponerse y atenerse a las consecuencias

¿Qué era peor?

La mente de Naruto quedo en blanco cuando los movimientos dentro de su cuerpo se volvieron más bruscos y rápidos. Sus pestañas se empañaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, la vorágine de emociones se hacía cada vez más intensa. Naruto solo respondía a los estímulos, dejándose arrastrar a los límites de lo prohibido, de lo indecoroso y placentero. Separó más las piernas y sintió a Itachi acomodarse entre ellas

Naruto solo atinó a abrir los labios, no pudo articular palabra cuando Itachi lo penetró de una sola vez. La espalda del rubio se arqueó con fuerza, Naruto tensó la mandíbula pero el dolor solo fue imaginario

Sus caderas se movían al mismo compas impuesto por Itachi, la gruesa erección lo desgarraba lentamente, abriéndose pasó entre sus paredes internas, rozándolas, humedeciéndolas con el liquido pre seminal

Naruto abrió un poco los labios, mantenía la mirada fija en el techo pero pronto el hermoso rostro del joven entró en su campo de visión. Itachi lo sujetó con ambas manos de la espalda, ayudándolo a incorporarse a medias, sin dejar de moverse en ningun momento

Besó los urgidos labios de Naruto, primero despacio, rozándolos una y otra vez con los suyos, hasta que fue Naruto quien lo alentó a proseguir, seduciéndolo con la mirada, dándole la aprobación a que continuara profanando su cuerpo

Lo embistió con fuerza, sintiendo como los brazos de Naruto se aferraban firmemente a su cuello. Itachi rodeó la cintura del rubio con ambos brazos y disminuyó progresivamente las penetraciones, volviéndolas cada vez más lentas y profundas, hundiéndose hasta el fondo de las estrechas y cálidas paredes, ahogando sus propios jadeos en la boca de Naruto, quien, fuertemente ruborizado, movía las caderas despacio, acoplándose al nuevo ritmo, sintiendo el éxtasis recorrer cada fibra de su ser, envolviéndolo en un mar de sensaciones, haciéndolo clamar por mas

Gimió fuertemente cuando Itachi salió de él para penetrarlo nuevamente de golpe, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez. Sin poderlo prever, Naruto se corrió entre ambos por segunda ocasión. Su piel ardía constantemente y podía sentir el miembro de Itachi palpitar en su interior entre cada firme embestida

Naruto se mordió los labios con desmedida fuerza cuando Itachi eyaculó dentro de él. Su cuerpo se abandonó al cansancio, sus pupilas se habían dilatado levemente a causa del orgasmo y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez

Con un firme movimiento circular, Itachi salió de él. Se agachó lentamente hasta que los ojos azules quedaron a escasos centímetros de los propios. Con suavidad y paciencia, se deshizo de la última prenda de Naruto y se dispuso a besar sus hombros, disfrutando del estremecimiento y los espasmos tardíos que recién se presentaban en el rubio

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos, acarició la espalda de Itachi para corroborar que aquello no se tratara de un sueño, de alguna falsa ilusión. Sin embargo la suave piel del muchacho le demostró lo contrario. Convencido de la verdad, Naruto se relajó completamente, observó la larga y oscura cabellera de Itachi, asimilándolo con el fino plumaje de un cuervo. Con ese último y llano pensamiento, se quedo profundamente dormido

Bostezó largamente y estiró los brazos para espabilarse. Su cuerpo resintió cada movimiento al intentar ponerse de pie. Naruto se frotó los parpados con ambas manos y reparó en que estaba desnudo, su ropa rezagada en el suelo de madera del desván. Rápidamente recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, el cómo había cedido ante los encantos del arrebatador joven de piel lozana

-Itachi- murmuró sintiendo su rostro enrojecer en vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que había permitido aquello?

-¡Naruto-kun!

El aludido recogió rápidamente las prendas para proceder a vestirse. Primero se puso la camisa, seguida de la ropa interior. Sus pantalones estaban más alejados de la cama. Naruto corrió hacia ellos, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Se agachó para tomarlos, escuchando cada vez más cerca las pisadas de Orochimaru

Torpemente logró ponérselos pero entonces vio algo más en su improvisada recamara, lo que parecía un objeto se volvió más nítido al acercarse. Naruto se puso de cuclillas y tomó entre sus dedos la delgada pluma negra. La hizo rodar un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la situación, mas no le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando Orochimaru golpeó suavemente con el puño sobre el marco de la puerta

-¿Puedo entrar?

Naruto miró en dirección de la ventana, recobró el aliento al ver que estaba cerrada. Itachi debió hacerlo antes de marcharse

-Si- respondió aliviado, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, inspeccionando que no hubiera nada fuera de lo común, alguna prenda olvidada u otra cosa

Orochimaru entró con una sonrisa enmarcando su pálido rostro. Fijó la mirada en Naruto y se aproximó hacia él

-Lamento la irrupción pero me resultó extraño que no bajaras a desayunar, ya es tarde

-No quise preocuparlo, de veras- Naruto se rascó la nuca, apenado al reparar en la razon que lo había hecho quedarse dormido hasta tarde

-¿Y?- curioso, Orochimaru alzó una ceja. -¿Llegaste a algún acuerdo con Kakashi?

Naruto asintió firmemente, bajó la mirada poco después, tratando de encubrir su propia vergüenza ante la simple mención del nombre

-Prometió enseñarme, aunque…- se llevo el índice a la barbilla, pensativo. –No le pregunté el horario, supongo que será igual que ayer

-Me parece excelente- siseó Orochimaru. Sus ojos ámbar brillaron. Naruto se sintió algo cohibido de preguntar

-¿Conoce a alguien llamado Itachi Uchiha?

Rápidamente las facciones viperinas de Orochimaru se retrajeron en una mueca de incertidumbre. Naruto lo observó fijamente a los ojos, Orochimaru lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, hincando las uñas sobre su camisa, lacerándolo

-¡¿En donde lo viste?!, ¿Cuándo fue eso?- Naruto separó los labios, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Orochimaru lo sacudía una y otra vez, exigiéndole una respuesta a cambio, parecía asustado, no, aterrado

-El primer día que llegué- respondió, consternado por la reacción del hombre. En cuestión de segundos, Orochimaru relajó el gesto

-Perdona mi comportamiento- masculló seriamente, apartándose de Naruto. Este asintió, temeroso y se tocó el hombro derecho, sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor. –No quise asustarte, es solo que…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellos

-¿Estás seguro de que era él?, ¿te dijo su nombre?, ¿pudiste verlo de cerca?

Ante las múltiples interrogantes, Naruto solo atinó a asentir. Cada vez más y más confundido por la reacción de Orochimaru, un deje de temor se percibía en sus ambarinas pupilas. Nervioso, Naruto se rascó el talón con su otro pie

-Es peligroso- tajó Orochimaru, aproximándose hacia la ventana para mirar a través de ella. Naruto lo imitó, contempló el sembradío amarillento, pronto se marchitaría. Asimiló lentamente las palabras de Orochimaru pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que el mayor agregara. –Existen diversos rumores acerca de ese jovencito. Algunos lo adjudican como un criminal, los más escépticos dicen que pertenece a alguna secta

Los ojos azules vibraron al recordar la oscura y larga capa que portaba Itachi

-¿Por qué dicen eso?, ¿Quién lo dice?- quiso saber, palpándose con lentitud el cuello, donde los besos de Itachi habían quedado grabados

-Anteriormente esta zona era una aldea pero los habitantes se marcharon debido a ciertos sucesos inexplicables- Naruto lo escuchaba con suma atención, ignorando el suave gruñido de su estomago, tenía hambre pero la curiosidad le podía mas. –Todos ellos vinculados a ese joven Itachi Uchiha

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿qué fue lo que él hizo?- Naruto sintió un nudo obstruyéndole la garganta, realmente no quería enterarse que había estado con un criminal. Itachi le había inspirado inicialmente miedo y desconfianza pero esos sentimientos quedaron a un lado la noche anterior en que estuvieron juntos, no podía haberse equivocado…

-No lo sé con exactitud- suspiró Orochimaru, pasando los pestillos a las ventanas. –Algunos chicos empezaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Esto sucedió con la llegada de ese joven. Además, se cree que…el mató a sus padres

-Pero él….- Naruto pestañeó asustado cuando escuchó la voz grave proveniente de la planta baja. Inconscientemente cerró los puños

-¡¿Puedo pasar?!- preguntó el recién llegado. Orochimaru se apartó del vitral, sonrió y miró a Naruto de soslayo

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Sentía como si Orochimaru pudiera ver a través de él, como si supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos pero a la vez estaba consciente de que no era así

-¡Adelante!- exclamó Orochimaru. Naruto esperó a que el hombre estuviera abajo, se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar la conversación entre ellos. Ya no sabía en quien confiar. –Ah, Hatake, que grata sorpresa. Aprovecho para agradecerte por aceptar la solicitud de mi huésped. Prometo pagarte bien por ello

-No es necesario- respondió la voz lacónica. Naruto arrugó ligeramente la nariz, suponiendo lo que aquel depravado estaría pensando. Seguramente en cobrarse de "otra" manera. –Precisamente a eso vine. Saldré esta tarde así que pensé que sería adecuado que Naruto repasara algunos de los temas de ayer. Claro, si no hay inconveniente

-No lo creo, ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto se ocultó detrás de la puerta, sintiendo los salvajes latidos contra su pecho. Lo último que quería en ese momento era ver a Kakashi, ¿y si se enteraba de lo que había hecho con Itachi?

Sus ojos ensombrecieron al recordar lo sucedido… ¿en realidad Itachi era esa clase de persona?

-¡¿Podrías bajar un momento?!

Naruto no respondió y en cambio, se apresuró a bajar, conteniendo la vergüenza que le provocaba el simple hecho de mirar a los ojos de su Sensei

Se dirigió hacia él, haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, intentando no verse demasiado obvio, tampoco quería que Orochimaru sospechara el exceso de confianza entre ellos. Tenía que aparentar

-Pequeño revoltoso- sonrió Kakashi, alborotándole el cabello. Naruto frunció los labios con enfado, aun mas cuando Kakashi le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, incomodándolo. Posiblemente a propósito. -¿Nos vamos?

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció brutalmente al sentir la atrevida caricia descender por su espalda. Cerró los ojos y asintió forzadamente para no evidenciarse

-Quería ducharme antes y aun no desayuno- murmuró antes de seguir a Kakashi rumbo a la salida. Quería hacer más tiempo, necesitaba borrar las marcas de su cuerpo, además, tenía mucha hambre

-No veo ningun problema con que lo hagas en mi casa- comentó Kakashi, tomándolo de la mano. Naruto miró de reojo a Orochimaru, este asintió, otorgándole el permiso, aunque en el fondo Naruto sabía que no solo eso, acababa de entregarlo a él. Y se preguntaba si lo había hecho conscientemente…


	7. Incredulidad

Nuevamente estaba cansado, sentía su cuerpo dolorido pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de relajación se extendía por todo su ser. Y es que a pesar de todo, Naruto no podía negarlo. Aquello representaba un buen método para aliviar la tensión acumulada en el transcurso de esos días. Según la cuenta que llevaba, faltaban escasos días para que Jiraiya viniera por él. Estaba ansioso por volver a verlo, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a adaptarse a ese sitio

No, no era precisamente el lugar el que lo reconfortaba de algún modo, sino ellos

Lo contempló atentamente cuando la puerta lateral se abrió y una nube de vapor acompañó a la delgada pero musculosa silueta de su… ¿Sensei?, ¿amante?

Ni siquiera sabía de qué forma llamarlo. Lo cierto era que habia dejado de poner resistencia a sus infalibles métodos se seducción. Necesitaba más que nunca a alguien a su lado, se sentía demasiado solo en aquel lugar, no tenía amigos, no había mas casas en los alrededores, y tampoco pensaba exponerse a buscar por temor a toparse con algún espejismo similar al que vio varios días antes. Tenía que ser un espejismo, su imaginación sin duda le había hecho una mala jugada cuando conoció a Hiruzen. Según palabras de Kakashi, no conocía a ningun individuo con dicho nombre, además, no podía preguntárselo directamente a Orochimaru, ya se había alterado una vez cuando se lo dijo, actuó tan extraño que Naruto había asimilado su conducta como alguna clase de advertencia silente. No debía indagar más de lo debido

Y no lo haría. Estaba bien así, casi lo conseguía, algunos días mas y seria libre definitivamente. Libre al fin

Alzó la muñeca frente a su rostro, abriéndola y cerrándola. Su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció por la corriente de aire proveniente del cuarto de baño pero no le dio importancia. Se sentía inquieto al corroborar que las marcas en sus muñecas no estaban más. Ningun vestigio de ellas yacían en su cuerpo, las únicas marcas perceptibles ahora eran las de ellos. Ni huellas de ataduras ni moretones

La pregunta que se hacía a diario consistía en si realmente aquellas huellas habían estado en su cuerpo alguna vez. Tendía a dudar de sí mismo más que antes. Pero si algo había aprendido al permanecer esos meses aislado en una institución psiquiátrica, fue a no decir lo que verdaderamente veía. No se confiaría nunca más en nadie, ni siquiera había pensado decírselo a Jiraiya. Lo que él veía y sentía tenía que quedarse solo en él. Nadie más podía saberlo o de lo contrario, volvería a ese frio lugar. A esas estrechas paredes blancas que lo mantenían cautivo

No, nunca regresaría ahí. Sin importar cuantas dudas tuviera sobre sí mismo. Prefería albergarlas

-Luces cansado, ¿ha sido por mi?

Naruto alzó lentamente la mirada hasta su interlocutor. Su cuerpo todavía estaba húmedo, vio como de sus pectorales descendían diminutas gotas de agua. Llevaba una toalla en las caderas y con otra más pequeña se acicalaba el enmarañado cabello grisáceo. Naruto se cubrió con las sabanas al sentir el pudor apoderarse de él rápidamente

No entendía qué era lo que le atraía tanto de Kakashi pero era complicado deslindarse de ese sentimiento tan extraño que lo embargaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca. Tampoco podía compararlo con Itachi, y la situación lo confundía en demasía. Nunca su actuar había sido tan contrariado hasta ese momento

O al menos que recordara

-Ya debería irme- anunció para convencerse a sí mismo de ello

Esbozando una sonrisa apenas perceptible, Kakashi se acercó a él, tomándolo del mentón. Naruto contuvo la respiración cuando el rostro de su Sensei se hallo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo anteriormente sin su máscara y le parecía indescriptiblemente hermoso. Era un hombre atractivo, maduro

Y aunque ansiaba preguntarle por aquella delgada cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que abarcaba hasta su mejilla, no se atrevía. Aun no se sentía en confianza para interrogarlo, sobre todo por las respuestas tan confusas que él le daba y que, seguramente lo hacía con el afán de evadirse de ellas. Seguro no le gustaban los cuestionamientos personales

Extrañamente lo comprendía. El tampoco se sentiría muy cómodo si algún desconocido quisiera indagar sobre su pasado. Ni él mismo estaba al tanto de varias cosas

El rostro circunspecto se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo fijo, como analizando su expresión de desconcierto en ese momento

-Yo…- de a poco, Naruto ladeó el rostro, viéndose incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el fuerte contacto visual con el joven

-¿Filosofía, arte o historia?- inquirió el peliplata con seriedad

-¿Ah?

El rostro de Naruto se tornó en confusión por la súbita pregunta. Pero entonces recordó que no había estudiado nada ese día. Usualmente solía repasar las lecturas que Kakashi le encomendaba y después debía efectuar un resumen para posteriormente pasar a las preguntas. Sin embargo ese día había sido diferente. Desde que se despertó lo había sido

Aun recordaba la expresión de dolo en Itachi cuando estuvieron juntos la noche anterior. Tan solo le habia pedido nuevamente que le explicara la situación o no podría seguir frecuentándolo. No quería verse involucrado con un criminal, en caso de que lo fuera. Los primeros días, Naruto había intentado indagar despacio, iniciando con el comentario de Orochimaru en torno a tener conocimiento sobre él, le había mentido diciéndole que lo único que el amigo de Jiraiya le había pedido y dicho era, tener mucho cuidado de él

Por supuesto Itachi se había mantenido neutral en todo momento. Evadiendo la pregunta, excusándose con que esos temas no eran de su incumbencia. Naruto se había decepcionado de aquella respuesta tan seca y escueta, misma que corroboraba la veracidad de las palabras de Orochimaru. No había querido creerlo pero si Itachi insistía en ocultarlo, era porque debía ser verdad

Y le dolía. De algún modo se sentía herido de que Itachi no confiara en él cuando en cambio, Naruto le había demostrado interés. Con Kakashi era distinto porque el muchacho era mucho más abierto con él, bastante extrovertido, no parecía ocultar nada de gravedad

-Historia- respondió, apartando la mirada cuando Kakashi procedió a desanudarse la toalla. –Ah, Sensei…- nombró, jugando con el borde del edredón

-¿Sí?

-¿Hace mucho que conoce a Orochimaru-san?- quiso saber,

-Mmh- entrecerrando los ojos, Kakashi meditó su respuesta. –No realmente

Naruto lo miró curioso, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido con Itachi la noche anterior. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable

-De cualquier manera, eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó tajantemente, yendo hasta el ropero junto a la cama para tomar un cambio de ropa

Los labios de Naruto se torcieron levemente en una mueca de disgusto. Había pensado que Kakashi sería más sincero con él de lo que había sido Itachi pero nuevamente se equivocaba. Los dos ocultaban algo, cosas importantes que él necesitaba saber. Ya había permanecido mucho tiempo en la ignorancia

-Auch- se quejó cuando una repentina punzada le atravesó la piel. Naruto apretó fuertemente los labios, contrayendo ligeramente el cuerpo

-¿Estás bien?- ni bien terminó de abrocharse los pantalones, Kakashi fue hasta el extremo opuesto del colchón. Rápidamente Naruto asintió, relajó las facciones y se miró el hombro. Un diminuto punto rojizo era visible justo en la zona que le había producido dolor. –Parece que te pinchaste con algo- ratificó Kakashi, observando de cerca la piel irritada. Naruto se mordió los labios, en parte feliz de comprobar que esta vez no había imaginado aquello, su Sensei también podía verlo, no sería como las marcas anteriores que se habían desvanecido de su cuerpo. Mas ahora se cuestionaba la razón de ese pinchazo, ni siquiera se había movido cuando lo sintió

Ardía…

-Por hoy lo dejaremos así. Vístete y te llevaré de vuelta

Sin objetar nada más, Naruto obedeció a lo dicho. Tomó sus prendas y se vistió velozmente

-¡Ya llegué!- anunció en voz alta al entrar a la casa, esperando que Orochimaru lo escuchara. Sin embargo no obtuvo contestación alguna en respuesta. Naruto suspiró, a sabiendas de que no se encontraría. Seguía sin entender qué era lo que mantenía tanto tiempo al científico a las afueras de su casa. Usualmente Orochimaru salía desde temprano y regresaba muy noche, en ocasiones ni siquiera se percataba de su llegaba. Era por ello que no había tenido ningun inconveniente en que Itachi entrara a la casa

Naruto solo dejaba los pestillos de las ventanas abiertos, se recostaba y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, él ya estaba ahí, junto a él, acariciándole el rostro, observándole con sus profundos ojos negros que adquirían matices escarlatas bajo los haces plateados de luna que se colaban por la abertura de los cristales

Su corazón se alborotaba al tenerlo tan cerca, al saberlo junto a él. En esos momentos a Naruto no le importaba nada, se entregaba del mismo modo que lo hacía con Kakashi, sin reparos, sin dudas y sin cuestionamientos nimios entre ellos. Cedían a la pasión por varias horas. Entonces Itachi lo besaba con frenesí, asegurándole que no se iría de su lado

Naruto tamborileó los dedos sobre la pared, pensando seriamente en salir a caminar o simplemente encerrarse en su recamara. No había muchas actividades que pudiera realizar ahí. Y sabia que, de permanecer más tiempo dentro mientras Orochimaru estaba ausente, terminaría sucumbiendo a la curiosidad de explorar el resto de las recamaras destinadas para las investigaciones del extraño hombre

Decidió aventurarse solo un tramo esta vez. Salió de la casa y se quedo mirando por largo tiempo el marchito sembradío que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del camino. Ensimismado, volvió a mirarse el hombro. Se alzó la manga de la camisa y observó que el punto rojizo que le había producido tanto dolor, comenzaba a desvanecerse

-Ero Sennin- murmuró a la nada, deseando que se encontrara ahí con él, y lo llevara lejos como había prometido, quizá un lugar apartado donde pudiera ir a la escuela y hacer nuevos amigos

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire le alborotó el cabello. Naruto observó las densas nubes grises cerniéndose sobre él. Pronto llovería

-¿Es eso lo que deseas?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Las pupilas azules se dilataron ligeramente al reconocer el frio tono de su interlocutor

-¿Itachi?- se giró rápidamente. El muchacho yacía ahora vestido más informal que antes. No llevaba puesta la oscura túnica con estampados de nubes rojizas en ella. En cambio ahora vestía un pantalón oscuro y una playera azul marino. Naruto dudó en acercarse a él, oyó un fuerte graznido a la lejanía pero no le tomó importancia

Dio dos pasos e Itachi lo miró indiferente. Naruto bajó la mirada al recordar la petición que le había hecho la noche anterior y de la cual se había arrepentido rápidamente. No comprendía que era lo que sentía por Itachi pero suponía que debía ser algo fuerte para haberse sentido tan herido por la decisión del muchacho, quien firmemente le aseguró no le diría nada de su pasado y tampoco permitiría que lo cuestionara

Naruto le había advertido que no podrían seguirse frecuentando de ser esa su decisión hermética

-¿Quieres alejarte de aquí?, ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido entonces?

-No sé de que hablas- suspiró Naruto, rindiéndose a la confusión. Le dolía la cabeza cada vez que le hablaban como si él ya estuviera enterado del asunto. Kakashi había hecho lo mismo la primera semana, hasta que le pidió que dejara de hacerlo. No entendía porque le preguntaba constantemente cual era su deseo. Se había sentido ofendido por eso, creyendo que se trataba de una clase de favores sexuales. Quería que Kakashi supiera que no lo hacía por eso. –Ero Sennin vendrá por mi pronto

-No es verdad y lo sabes- tajó Itachi, permitiendo que sus rígidos labios esbozaran una sonrisa astuta. Naruto se petrificó por el comentario

-Tú no lo conoces. El me lo prometió, vendrá

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan testarudo?, ¿hasta cuándo te darás cuenta, Naruto?

El aludido retrocedió, trastabillando con algunas ramas a medida que Itachi se acercaba a él con intenciones desconocidas

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- parpadeó al ser estrechado por los brazos de Itachi en un sobre protector abrazo

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

Los ojos azules tintinearon ante la repentina pregunta

-¿Por qué me hieres de este modo?- insistió él, aspirando el aroma del cabello rubio. Naruto permaneció estático, analizando la interrogante

-Yo no sé…- calló y se giró un poco para confrontar las brillantes orbes oscuras del mayor. Itachi sonrió con amargura, sin aflojar el agarre en la cintura de Naruto

-No dejaras de verlo aunque te lo pida, ¿cierto?

-Es mi Sensei, tengo que verlo- respondió rápidamente, apartándose del abrazo, extrañado por la conducta del muchacho. –El me…me ayuda con los estudios, de veras

No lo entendía pero era como si Itachi estuviera al tanto de todo, de lo que hacían él y Kakashi, aun cuando eso no fuera posible

Naruto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sintió que sus latidos se debilitaban sin causa aparente. Profundamente aturdido, se llevo la mano al pecho

-Dejaré que seas tú quien lo descubra- masculló Itachi, pasando de largo junto al chico

Naruto tardó relativamente poco en girarse, estuvo convencido de ello. Sin embargo, lo que vio al darse la vuelta no fue a Itachi adentrándose en el cultivo, sino a un cuervo emprender el vuelo

Se sentía mareado de repente. La temperatura había descendido en el ambiente. Y aun en su confusión, trató de escarbar entre las confusas palabras de Itachi

El rubio tensó la mandíbula, dándose cuenta de que se hacía tarde. Pronto debería volver a la casa. Y por primera vez tuvo la incertidumbre de si Itachi se presentaría o no

Sin ser consciente de ello y guiado únicamente por el temor de no volverlo a ver, Naruto levantó la mirada al cielo

-Desearía…


	8. Examinar

La tenue luminiscencia se acrecentaba a medida que Naruto empujaba suavemente la puerta, empleando apenas las yemas de los dedos, los cuales previamente había apoyado sobre la superficie de madera. El ligero rechinido de los goznes cesó una vez que la abertura fue lo suficientemente amplia para permitirle a Naruto entrar mientras miraba por última vez a sus espaldas

Por suerte, Orochimaru no se encontraba en casa, había partido desde el amanecer. Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar algo al respecto, lo que fuera

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para así evitar levantar sospechas en caso de que el científico regresara antes de lo previsto. De cualquier forma ya estaba todo dispuesto. Seguramente a esas horas Kakashi aun estaría esperándolo para enseñarle una nueva lección de historia o geografía. No importaba, lo único de lo que Naruto estaba totalmente seguro era de que no podía confiar en nadie a su alrededor. Tendría que averiguar por sus propios medios quien era el peligro inminente, si Kakashi o…Itachi

Se dirigió al polvoriento librero y paseó la mirada por los gruesos volúmenes acomodados por orden alfabético. Naruto infló los mofletes al dar por sentado que no encontraría nada de utilidad ahí

Fue hasta uno de los muebles laterales y se posicionó en cuclillas para revisar una a una las oxidadas gavetas. Estaba harto de esperar, harto de que la respuesta a sus dudas no llegara. Ese día se cumplía el plazo de su estadía en ese lugar y, pese a las palabras pesimistas de Itachi, Naruto estaba convencido de que el viejo iría por él. Se lo había prometido y Jiraiya no era una persona que rompiera promesas porque si

Si consiguió sacarlo de aquella horrible institución a base de engaños, bien podía terminar lo que había empezado. Iría por él y lo llevaría, tal como se lo aseguró, a un lugar mejor, más cómodo y adecuado para que Naruto pudiera establecerse de nuevo. Rehacer su vida iniciando desde cero, olvidando lo que su mente se rehusaba a recordar, no importaba si para ello tenía que forjarse una nueva identidad, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de esa sensación de agobio que día a día lo atormentaba

Al menos Kyuubi no había aparecido. Eso lo aliviaba muchísimo, el simple hecho de saber que había logrado controlarse durante esas semanas ahí, representaba para él una oportunidad valiosa, una esperanza ligada a un nuevo comienzo

-Debe haber algo- musitó, sintiendo el nerviosismo golpear contra su garganta. Temía que el amigo de Jiraiya volviera pronto y lo descubriera hurgando entre sus cosas. Ya se lo había advertido dos veces consecutivas, pero era necesario investigar. Si nadie le daba respuestas, él mismo las buscaría

Lamentablemente Naruto no era paciente. Rápidamente se desesperó y lo que comenzó como una minuciosa investigación terminó en cajones rezagados por doquier, libros abiertos en distintas páginas y…un objeto extraño junto a un viejo diario

Naruto se puso de pie y fijó su mirada en ambos artículos que yacían aun sobre el librero. Tomó primero el viejo periódico y después de sacudirlo un poco para retirar el exceso de polvo, se dispuso a leer a toda prisa

Para su infortunio aquello no señalaba nada importante. Eran noticias ocurridas tres años atrás, según especificaba la fecha. Las primicias apuntaban a varios niños y adolescentes desaparecidos en las proximidades del bosque de… ¿Konohagakure?

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos. Aquel nombre lo había escuchado en algún lado pero aunque intentó forzar a su memoria, solo consiguió desesperarse aun más. Las ansias ascendían en su organismo como espuma. No entendía nada y sabía que estaba lejos de hacerlo. Necesitaba alguien que lo instruyera, que le dijera qué significaba aquello

Aferró el grisáceo papel al rememorar lo dicho por Orochimaru. Se rehusaba a creerlo, aun si Itachi no quería decirle nada, él no podía considerarlo un criminal, secuestrador, asesino o lo que fuera

No parecía ser esa clase de persona. Y en caso de que lo fuera, Itachi ya había tenido varias oportunidades para acabar con su vida o infringirle cualquier otro tipo de daño, ¿Por qué no lo hacía entonces?, ¿a que esperaba?

No

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó el diario en su respectivo lugar. Itachi no era una mala persona. Tenía secretos pero… ¿realmente serian lo suficientemente oscuros?

Lo dudaba

Así como dudaba de las intenciones de Kakashi. Su ahora Sensei no parecía ser una amenaza ni estar interesado en lastimarlo. Tampoco lo había hecho, sino todo lo contrario. Por otro lado…

Naruto contuvo el aliento al oír la puerta de la planta baja cerrarse. Reparó en el revoltijo a su alrededor y sintió su desenfrenado ritmo cardiaco, elevándose cual montaña rusa

Sus hombros se tensaron rápidamente al igual que sus rígidos labios. Sus pies se negaban a moverse, estaba paralizado

Hasta que ocurrió de nuevo

-Ah…- Naruto cerró los ojos y se sujetó el brazo, experimentando otro pinchazo de dolor traspasarle la piel. Se dijo a si mismo que no era nada, que, al igual que el anterior, el dolor pasaría pronto, no habrían marcas y si las había, se desvanecerían, todo quedaría en el olvido, al igual que su pasado

Se dio la vuelta velozmente y una suave ráfaga sacudió su rubio cabello. Naruto se quedo estático, esperando que alguna presencia entrara por la puerta, sin embargo nadie lo hizo

Pronto su cuerpo se relajó, su mano dejo de sujetar el otro brazo para caer libremente al costado de su cuerpo. Entonces pudo respirar tranquilamente, y al hacerlo, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro…

Sus parpados vibraron un par de veces. Naruto se sentó de golpe y lo primero que entró en su campo de visión fue el pálido rostro del hombre que debía cuidar de él desde su llegada ahí

-Dos horas- comentó Orochimaru, desviando la mirada hacia el reloj de pared. –Empezaba a angustiarme

Naruto se quito la húmeda tela de frente y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al fijar la mirada en la escalinata junto al sofá donde el yacía recostado actualmente

Lo había descubierto…

-¿Qué sucedió?- decidió irse por la tangente, simular lo más que le fuera posible. Además no era mentira que no recordara lo último que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento

-Te caíste de las escaleras. Eso paso- le aclaró Orochimaru, endureciendo un poco la mirada. Su semblante se tornó serio en cuestión de segundos pero a pesar de todo, parecía preocupado. Naruto se desconcertó ante ese hecho en particular pero no dijo nada y en cambio, se mordió los labios con frustración. -¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para terminar de esa manera?- siseó. –Cuando llegue te encontré inconsciente al pie de las escaleras. Tuviste suerte de no abrirte la cabeza

A pesar de la afirmación, Naruto pensaba lo opuesto. La suerte no estaba de su lado, definitivamente

-En fin- suspiró el adulto de viperina mirada. –Dejemos las cosas así. Ve a comer y preséntate a la casa de Hatake. De ser posible explícale lo que sucedió

-Pero…- Naruto bajó el dedo cuando Orochimaru comenzó a alejarse con rumbo a las escaleras. No entendía por qué no lo había reprendido por el tiradero de la recamara, y dudaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Además, ¿Por qué no mencionaba nada sobre Jiraiya?, ¿se habría olvidado que ese día iría por él?

-¿Si, Naruto-kun?

El aludido tragó pesado, temía irritarlo esta vez

-Ero Sennin vendrá por mi hoy… ¿cierto?- preguntó lo último en voz apenas audible. Albergaba sus esperanzas en recibir una respuesta afirmativa para así desmentir lo dicho por Itachi

-No te impacientes, Naruto-kun- masculló Orochimaru, reprimiendo un suspiro de indignación. –Aun queda una semana

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó Naruto. -¿Otra semana más?...pero

-No hay una semana más. Me parece que estas algo confundido con la fecha. Prueba con el calendario

No era posible. Lo había consultado toda la semana. Incluso esa mañana rectificó que se cumplieran las dos semanas restantes. Apretando los puños, Naruto corrió hacia la cocina

Su cuerpo amenazó con desestabilizarse al corroborar el comentario de Orochimaru. Buscó alguna trampa, un detalle que le estuviera pasando desapercibido, pero…no encontró nada

El calendario era el mismo de siempre. Tenía la misma rasgadura en la parte superior y una diminuta mancha de mostaza que él había impreso deliberadamente unos días atrás

Quizá…si se había confundido

La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor giraba, el tiempo no se detenía y él era incapaz de discernir qué era lo que estaba pasando

Así que optó por obedecer esta vez, sin cuestionamientos y sin mediar palabra alguna, Naruto se sentó para tomar la merienda. Podía soportar una semana más. Seria sencillo, lo seria aun más si contaba con la compañía de Itachi y su Sensei. Ambos hacían más llevadera su estancia, los dos lo complacían a su manera. Pensó en lo pésimo que sería irse así nada más, sin despedirse. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a afectarle más su indecisión y futuro incierto que permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar

Fácilmente podría sobrellevarlo, lo que no quería era terminar enamorándose de alguno de los dos…entonces en verdad dolería cuando tuviera que irse

Naruto contempló los panqueques de su plato. Comió uno y envolvió el otro en una servilleta para llevárselo a su Sensei a modo de disculpa por el retraso. Con Itachi tendría tiempo para conversar esa noche, le pediría una vez más que le explicara lo que sabía, y si no resultaba…

Podría investigar una vez más

-Llegas tarde- informó Kakashi en tono lacónico, sosteniendo en alto un pequeño artefacto que Naruto identificó de inmediato

-Lo siento- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y esbozó una sutil sonrisa forzada. El perro junto a Kakashi abandonó su lugar para ir hacia Naruto y comenzar a olfatear sus pantalones. –Ah ¿Qué hace?

Kakashi arqueó una ceja cuando el perro ladró

-¿Llevas comida contigo?

El rostro de Naruto dejó de reflejar duda ante el cuestionamiento. Rápidamente sacó el panecillo y se lo entregó al mayor mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones

-¿Y esto es…?- Kakashi miró atentamente el esponjoso pan en su mano

-Lo preparo Orochimaru-san, y decidí traerle uno, están muy ricos, dattebayo

-Me refiero a que…no, olvídalo- tajó Kakashi, restándole importancia con un ademan. El can siguió ladrando y el peliplata se vio obligado a trozar el pan para darle un poco. –Comenzaba a preocuparme

Naruto pestañeó incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, no creía que su tardanza repercutiera en eso pero de cierta forma lo reconfortaba saber que posiblemente estuviera equivocado. Que en realidad solo estaba algo paranoico. No había peligro, ni amenazas, no había de que preocuparse

-Gracias- murmuró, acortando la distancia con el apuesto joven que, confundido, le sostuvo la mirada. –Por preocuparte por mí- se puso de puntillas y a punto de besarlo, trastabilló inseguro

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kakashi, acercándose hacia él. Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Confundido, alargó la mano hasta el rostro de Kakashi, solo para palpar el rastro de sangre que brotaba de la cicatriz que recorría su ojo, y el cual, en un parpadeo, había desaparecido. –Tal vez deberías acostarte, te ves algo pálido

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- titubeó Naruto, negándose a moverse un solo centímetro. El semblante del mayor ensombreció repentinamente


End file.
